Pulsión: El hombre de la gabardina morada
by Sopho
Summary: Una serie de trágicos sucesos conectan los destinos de unos chicos, que se unen para acabar con aquel que se deleita cuando los otros lloran. TAKARI y otras parejitas.
1. Algunas aclaraciones

Bueno, antes de comenzar la historia quería hacer algunas aclaraciones.

En primer lugar, he tenido algunos problemillas para seleccionar a los dos personajes principales. He puesto a Kari y a Ken porque son los que más relevancia argumental tienen. ¡Pero no sufráis, que aparecerán casi todos los perosonajes de las dos primeras temporadas de Digimon y procuraré que todos ellos aporten algo a la historia.

También me he calentado bastante la cabeza para escoger el género. Lo de drama lo tenía claro desde el primer momento, pero me parece que el inicio de la historia no será muy movido que digamos. Creo que habrá una trama detectivesca, romances, por supuesto, algún que otro alivio cómico y espero juguetear con el terror.

Por último mencionar que la historia está dividida en tres partes. En el primer capítulo no vemos a muchos personajes, pero don´t worry, que a medida que avance la historia irán apareciendo el resto.


	2. El muchacho y la sombra

-¿Ken, estás prestando atención?

Ken dejó de repasar los contornos de su dibujo y desvió lentamente la vista hacia el compungido rostro de su profesora. Era una pregunta estúpida porque ella ya se había estado percatando desde el inicio de la clase de su desinterés, pero ahora que había observado el dibujo con más detenimiento, y se había visto cómicamente colgada en una horca y con los ojos en forma de "X", no había podido evitar callarse. En un día normal habría intentado reprenderlo severamente, pero resultaba que ese mismo mes Ken Ichijouji había perdido a su hermano mayor.

-¿Te encuentras bien, Ken? –Preguntó de nuevo la profesora con voz trémula; también ocurría que el chico, además de lástima, le inspiraba un profundo pavor.

-No –contestó secamente Ken-. Su clase me está matando del aburrimiento.

Aunque no lo había dicho en tono jocoso el resto de la clase terminó por estallar en carcajadas. Ken devolvió el cuaderno a su cartera y se marchó de la clase sin decir nada. El eco de los vítores y aplausos le siguió por el pasillo hasta que una repentina lluvia arremetió contra las cristaleras. La luz de un rayo cercano iluminó por completo el pasillo, y con el trueno las luces del techo se apagaron de golpe. Un escalofrío le recorrió la espalda y se paró en seco. No era debido a que tenía miedo a la oscuridad, ni tampoco porque el radiador se hubiera estropeado. Aquel frío en la nuca había surgido al escuchar una voz a sus espaldas, moribunda y afónica, en el oscuro espacio de detrás de las escaleras.

-Ken, ven conmigo –Ken se sobresaltó cuando la voz se hizo más audible.

Se dio la vuelta y se encontró con nada más que sombras, nada fuera de lo común. Hasta que una de ellas pareció moverse de su sitio y caminar unos pasos en su dirección. Instintivamente retrocedió unos pasos, asustado, mientras observaba como la oscura figura bajaba las escaleras.

Se llevó la mano a la frente y bostezó. Llevaba muchas noches sin dormir.

Las luces volvieron a encenderse cuando llegó a la oficina del conserje. Un rastro de mayonesa de su sándwich vegetal le caía por la barbilla mientras contemplaba el noticiero del día.

_Ya entrada la tarde, se registró la caída del meteorito que, como apuntaban las previsiones de la Nasa, fue a parar al piso Norte del Océano Pacífico._

-Menudo pollo ha provocado ese pedrusco –comentó el conserje a nadie en particular.

Ken tosió para hacerse notar.

-¿Puede abrirme la puerta?

-Lo siento, muchacho. Las normas son las normas –contestó el hombre encogiéndose de hombros sin apartar la vista del televisor- Además, ¿a dónde vas a salir con este temporal?

-He dicho que quiero salir de aquí –insistió con vehemencia.

El hombre se giró bruscamente para replicar, pero de su boca abierta solo salió un incómodo silencio. Al fin decidió que no podía negarle nada al pobre Ichijouji, así que abrió la puerta automatizada. Ken se abrochó la chaqueta, se tapó la cabeza con la capucha y salió para luchar contra la lluvia y los trocitos de hielo que arremetían contra su rostro.

Ya era el séptimo día que hacía novillos desde que se incorporó al Instituto. Las clases se habían vuelto insoportables, y a menudo se sentía agobiado y decidía marcharse aprovechándose de la compasión de sus profesores, quienes sin duda no informarían a sus padres de sus frecuentes escapadas, y en caso de hacerlo, estos no se sentirían capaces de regañarle.

Pero todavía más detestable que las clases eran sus compañeros de clase. Si antes ya lo tenían en alta estima por ser huérfano adoptado (aunque también ayudaba que fuera un excelente deportista y tuviera un físico agraciado), ahora que había perdido a Osamu se había convertido en una especie de leyenda trágica. Cuanto más estrechaban los lazos con él, más popularidad y respeto tenían sobre sus compañeros. Un espectáculo patético, pero divertido, especialmente cuando cortaba esos lazos que siempre habían sido imaginarios y pasaban a ser los marginados de la case. Era la retribución necesaria por ser tan asquerosamente aduladores. Propagaba mentiras y rumores con sumo cuidado para que nadie se diera cuenta de que era él que encendía la mecha, no por cobardía, sino por no acabar con la diversión, pero, sobre todo, para tener un tema de conversación con su hermano cuando se sentaba en el tejado del edificio en obras. Ahora que habían dejado de reunirse allí, ya no le resultaba tan divertido engañar a sus compañeros de clase.

Siempre había estado junto a su hermano en los malos y buenos momentos desde el orfanato. Ken recordaba las camas antiguas y chirriantes, los ladrillos de azul pálido, las cortinas grises, el misterioso zumbido que oía cada vez que apoyaba la cabeza en las paredes metálicas… No era un lugar especialmente agradable, pero allí había pasado los días más felices de su vida, trabajando codo con codo con su hermano para hacerse respetar entre los demás niños. Habían sido los reyes del lugar al tener a un regimiento de matones a su disposición. Según su hermano, los matones siempre eran los más fáciles de manipular porque eran los que más necesitaban a un amigo, pues los trabajadores del orfanato centraban su atención en los que tenían apariencia más desdichada, descuidando las necesidades afectivas de los más grandullones. Como parecían muertos de hambre, les daban raciones de comida más generosas. Las raciones fueron cruciales en su alianza con los matones. Estos abusaban de los más débiles y le quitaban la comida, tras lo cual los debiluchos se quejaban al regente del orfanato. El regente era el enemigo más temible con diferencia. Todo lo que recordaba de él era una barriga enorme que siempre permanecía difícilmente embutida en una camisa interior eternamente manchada de sudor, un bigote oscuro que contrastaba con su pálido cabeza calva, ocasionalmente surcada de motas rojas cada vez que se encabritaba, y unos ojos pequeños y brillantes que entrecerraba maliciosamente cada vez uno de los niños se chivaba a él. Era el tipo de hombre que se deleitaba descargando su ira disfrazada de justicia. Solía coger de la oreja a los niños que incumplían las normas y encerrarlos en un cuarto pequeño y oscuro repleto de bichos. Los matones constantemente acababan castigados en aquel lugar; entonces era cuando Ken y su hermano robaban unos platos de comida de la cocina y los colocaban cerca de las camas de los chivatos, y cuando la mujer de la limpieza lo encontraba informaba de inmediato al regente, quien levantaba a los matones el castigo y encerraba a los chivatos en el cuarto oscuro, donde se pasaban toda la noche lloriqueando. Recordó una vez que había terminado en el cuarto por arrancarle al bebé de juguete de una de las niñas porque no dejaba de eructar. Había pasado unos minutos terribles en aquel claustrofóbico lugar hasta que, para su sorpresa y alivio, su hermano entró, lo abrazó y le susurró unas palabras de consuelo. Más adelante se enteraría que su hermano, al enterarse de su situación, había escupido al regente a la cara solo para estar junto a él. Desde entonces decidió que si podía estar con Osamu, no necesitaría padres.

Pero desgraciadamente sus esperanzas no tardaron en verse frustradas. Su hermano y él habían acordado dar siempre una pésima impresión a los que se interesaban en ellos para que no les separasen. Pero cierto día, el regente se hartó de la situación y amenazó a Ken diciéndole se lo comería para cenar si volvía a actuar como un poseído cada vez que recibía una visita. Ken no se había tomado en broma la amenaza, pues creía realmente que el regente era una especie de caníbal; ya lo había sorprendido una vez saboreando el cuello de una de las niñas. No tuvo más remedio que hacer lo que le pedía. De ese modo, Ken pasó a vivir con una familia de clase alta y su hermano continuó en el orfanato hasta cumplir la mayoría de edad.

Se paró en seco cuando llegó a un edificio en ruinas y abandonado. A pesar de la negativa de sus padres adoptivos a reunirse con su hermano en un lugar distinto al de su casa -el alcohol había impedido que causara una buena primera impresión-, se las habian apañado para quedar todas las tardes del viernes en el tejado de ese edificio. Allí trataban los sucesos más resaltables de la semana mientras compartían unos bollos que hacía la madre de Ken, quien, en su ingenuidad, creía que estaba conquistando a su hijo adoptivo con ellos debido a la rapidez con que desaparecían. Osamu se reía de la ignorancia de los compañeros de instituto de Ken y este se sorprendía con las descripciones animalescas que daba de la gente con la que trabajaba. Ken nunca supo en qué había trabajado exactamente su hermano, ya que nunca daba demasiados detalles, pero no cabía ninguna duda de que no era una profesión muy bien remunerada porque siempre le recibía con la misma ropa andrajosa.

Ese día el quiso saber algo más sobre el trabajo de Osamu, pero este salía siempre con evasivas y parecía más ocupado en vaciar una botella de alcohol que en responderle. Cuando Ken mencionó lo estúpida que era su madre al creer que se estaba ganando su afecto con los bollos, Osamu no le rió la gracia.

-No deberías hablar mal de ellos.

-¿Qué? –se había sorprendido Ken. Su hermano nunca había hablado maravillas de sus padres, y saber que ahora no compartía la misma opinión que él le indignaba; al fin y al cabo, ellos habían sido la causa de su separación-. Pero si son unos estúpidos.

-Pero son necesarios. Ellos pueden pagarte los estudios y acogerte en su casa. Y también te vendría bien tener amigos.

Esas palabras le sentaron como un jarro de agua fría. Parecían dichas por alguien derrotado y no por su hermano.

-Tú eres lo más parecido a un padre y a una madre que he tenido. Preferiría irme a vivir contigo.

Ken había esperado que su hermano se sintiera halagado o algo así. En lugar de eso le propinó un bofetón y le gritó.

-¡No, Ken, yo no soy tu padre y nunca lo seré! ¡Nunca podré pagarte los estudios ni darte una cama para dormir! ¡Quiero que olvides toda la mierda que te he inculcado, hagas caso a tu familia y hagas amigos de una maldita vez!

Se enfadó tanto con él que se marchó sin decir nada. Sabía que su hermano había dicho eso porque se preocupaba por él, pero le exasperaba que, tras años juntos, todavía supiera tan poco de él y de sus necesidades. Prefería vivir con él debajo de un puente que dormir que con sus ricachones padres.

Cuando se calmó un poco volvió al edificio. Para ese entonces su hermano estaba caminando tambaleante en el borde del edificio. Ken nunca sabría si realmente tenía la intención de suicidarse o estaba tan borracho que no se daba cuenta que pisaba el vacío.

Se adentró en el cementerio con sigilo. Mientras atravesaba las hileras de lápidas, arrugaba la nariz; todo era viejo y muerto en ese lugar. El silencio sepulcral del cementerio contrastaba con el torrente de emociones que le estaban abrumando por dentro. Su mente lo había protegido hasta entonces, negándose a aceptar la realidad, o simplemente tratándola como un asunto anecdótico. Pero ahora que estaba frente a su tumba era finalmente consciente de que la única familia y el único amigo que había tenido en el mundo estaba pudriéndose bajo tierra.

Sus rodillas flaquearon y cayó al embarrado terreno, hundiendo la cara en la tierra, como si intentara impedir el paso de las lágrimas. Anhelando un mundo en el que no existiera la tristeza ni la alegría. Se solía decir que, aunque la gente moría, siempre seguía viva en el corazón. Esa era, sin duda, la peor de las torturas para Ken.

La tristeza dio paso al odio y el intentó refugiarse en ese sentimiento que, por alguna razón, le resultaba más soportable. Prorrumpió en insultos y patadas contra la tumba, culpando a su hermano de haber sido tan insensato de morir sin pensar en las consecuencias que tendría para los que se preocupaban por él. Entonces se acordó del día de su entierro. Solo habían estado él, sus padres y unos mendigos que se marcharon antes de finalizar la ceremonia. El odio se esfumó tan rápido como vino al comprender que no lo había estimado nadie más que él.

-Lo siento, Osamu –susurró.

-No te va a oír –respondió una voz.

Ken se incorporó rápidamente, entre la rabia y la inquietud. Alguien lo había estado observando mientras lloraba desconsoladamente. Por otro lado, los dejes afónicos de esa voz le sonaban terriblemente familiares. Se limpió las lágrimas de los ojos de un manotazo y lo vio: la misma sombra, alta y delgada, con la que se había encontrado en el instituto. Le había estado siguiendo durante todo el día.

-¿Quién anda ahí? –Preguntó con voz histérica.

-No soy más que una voz en la oscuridad. Pero puedo ser mucho más si lo deseas.

-¿Me has estado siguiendo, no? –Inquirió Ken, siguiendo con los ojos a la sombra hasta que esta se ocultó detrás de uno de los rododendros.

-Ofrecerte algo, ofrecerte algo que te ayudará –contestó la sombra con una insistencia que inquietó a Ken.

La sombra siguió moviéndose a su alrededor. Podía distinguirla fácilmente porque era negra como el carbón y contrastaba con el gris monocromático que invadía casi todo el lugar. A veces se plegaba en el suelo y se convertía en una prolongación de las otras sombras. La mayor parte del tiempo se proyectaba en las grises paredes de piedra del recinto, adoptando una figura humana. En otras circunstancias, Ken se habría marchado corriendo sin decir palabra, pues había aprendido de su hermano cuando era el momento propicio para huir cuando el enemigo se dispusiera a atacarlo. Y esa sombra lo estaba rodeando como un animal hambriento, olisqueando la comida antes de lanzar a comérsela.

-Tú no me puedes ayudar –escupió Ken-. No puedes devolverle a la vida

-Ciertamente. Pero puedo ayudarte de otra manera –la sombra se despegó de la pared y dirigió su rostro sin ojos hacia él-. Sé lo que sientes, Ken, porque yo una vez estuve en tu lugar. No hay medicina entre los hombres para curar ese dolor. No puedo hacer que viva, pero sin duda puedo matarlo en tu corazón. Me consta que eso es lo que hubiera preferido tu hermano.

Aunque a Ken no le gustaba del todo como sonaba aquello, la perspectiva de acabar con esa abominable desesperación que le estaba devorando las entrañas, aunque fuera por unos momentos, le parecía tan atrayente que no pudo evitar responder a la sombra. Había llegado al límite de la locura, sin duda. Con un tono burlón y los ojos anegados en lágrimas, dijo:

-¿Cómo no iba a querer dejar de sufrir?

Entonces ocurrió algo realmente intrigante. Una sonrisa de dientes amarillos apareció de repente en el rostro de la sombra. Al mismo tiempo, unas gotitas negras como la tinta se desparramaron sobre el terreno. Era como si la sombra se estuviera derritiendo poco a poco. El goteo pronto se convirtió en un chorro, dejando al descubierto unos ojos inyectados en sangre, una nariz aguileña y unas mejillas hundidas. El rostro era ojeroso y de un pálido cadavérico. Su cuerpo, encorvado y delgado, estaba vestido con una gabardina morada.

-Mi nombre es Oikawa. Espero que te acuerdes de mi cuando despiertes.

Ken se había quedado sin habla. Contempló la sustancia negruzca que se había desprendido de la sombra. No se había filtrado en la tierra, sino que se había amontonado en el suelo formando una masa espesa parecida al alquitrán. La única diferencia era que la sombra líquida podía desplazarse. Y lo estaba haciendo en su dirección. Ken retrocedió unos pasos y se dio un cabezazo con una de las tumbas. Cuando su vista se despejó, miró al siniestro individuo, exigiendo explicaciones, pero este solo le devolvía la mirada con los ojos muy abiertos, mordiéndose uno de sus pálidos labios con excitación. Ken no pudo adivinar qué pasaba por su cabeza, pues la sustancia negruzca había saltado repentinamente a su rostro, dejándolo sin respiración. Entre gritos trató de quitárselo de encima, pero el líquido se escapó entre sus dedos y se adentró en su cuerpo a través de su boca y sus oídos hasta dejarlo sin consciencia.

Se despertó súbitamente, empapado de sudor y con la respiración agitada. Aunque estaba despierto todavía podía experimentar con claridad la pesadilla. Se había encontrado en un mar oscuro que se extendía indefinidamente en el horizonte. El mar creaba islas ilusorias que desaparecían justo cuando llegaba a ellas para dar lugar a unos espeluznantes remolinos que lo arrastraban hasta las profundidades, donde las aguas eran más oscuras y espesas y unas criaturas de ojos luminosos lo observaban con malicia. Ahora era su habitación la que daba vueltas, y los cursis peluches que una vez su madre consideró que eran ideales para él habían sustituido a los monstruos.

-¡Ken! -Exclamó con alegría su madre al verlo desde el pasillo. Entró a la habitación vestida con una bata y le tocó la frente. Su rostro ojeroso le indicó que había permanecido toda la noche sin dormir.- ¿Te encuentras bien, cariño)

-Estoy bien –contestó con fastidio Ken, apartándole la mano.

-Me alegro mucho de que estés bien –comentó con dulzura, tendiéndole la taza de té que había dejado en la repisa para cuando se despertara. Subió las persianas y unos agradecidos rayos de Sol entraron por la ventana. –Tu padre y yo hemos estado muy preocupados por ti, ¡Solo y en el cementerio!

-Sí, supongo que estaba cansado –respondió Ken, frotándose los ojos-. No he dormido bien últimamente.

Su madre compuso una sonrisa que no escondía demasiada alegría y se giró para enjugarse las lágrimas con la manga del batín.

-¿Por qué te fugaste del Instituto? –Inquirió su madre sin una pizca de reproche pero si con mucha preocupación-. Ya te hemos dicho que puedes quedarte en casa, nadie te obligaba a asistir a las clases.

Ken no contestó. Después de la muerte de su hermano había preferido el Instituto a la repugnante compasión de sus padres. Creía que en el fondo se alegraban de que este no pudiera inculcarle sus malos hábitos.

-Oh, Ken, todo esto es porque no te hemos prestado la suficiente atención –se lamentó su madre. A continuación lo estrechó entre sus brazos- Me da igual lo que digas, ¿vale? Nosotros somos tus padres y vamos a ayudarte aunque tú no estés dispuesto a aceptarnos.

Ken enmudeció, pensando que aquello era intolerable. Él siempre le había dejado claro a su madre mediante crueles insultos que permaneciera a una prudente distancia. Y ahora ella, que siempre le había perdonado todos sus insultos, lo rodeaba con fuerza con sus brazos, porque había estado reprimiendo las ganas de hacerlo desde que lo adoptó. Para sorpresa de su madre y de él mismo, correspondió su abrazo.

Había algo que había cambiado en él. Desde luego, no pensaba que su madre fuera la persona más interesante del mundo, pero por unos momentos había sentido algo de cariño por ella. Había visto a una mujer que anhelaba algo de cariño filial en lugar de a la arpía que lo había alejado de su hermano Osamu. Ese rencor había desaparecido misteriosamente.

Entonces cayó en la cuenta; su hermano había muerto definitivamente en su corazón.


	3. Un día de primavera

Davis se acercó sigilosamente a Yolei, tratando de coger una de las patatas fritas de su bolsa, pero la chica lo vio con el rabillo del ojo y apretó la bolsa entre sus brazos con celo.

-Vamos, Yolei, ¿Qué te cuesta darme una? –Bufó el chico, llevando de nuevo sus manos a los bolsillos de su sudadera con frustración.

-Siempre estás quitándome la comida –gruñó la chica-. ¿Quieres tú, Kari? –La chica de sonrisa melancólica que estaba a su lado aceptó agradecida la fritura. Yolei se rió de la cómica expresión de desazón de Davis, pero Kari, al verlo, le dio su patata para disgusto de la chica. A Davis se le iluminaron los ojos, pero dijo que no tenía hambre; ya se había quedado satisfecho con la muestra de gratitud de la chica de sus sueños.

-Eso es hacer trampa, Kari –le regañó Yolei.

-No le pidas a Kari que sea tan borde y caprichosa como tú, Yolei.

-¿Qué yo soy borde y caprichosa? ¡Mira quién habla! -se quejó Yolei mientras ondeaba violentamente su pelo morado a su alrededor-. Te la he dado a ti.

-Va, chicos, dejad ya de pelearos –terció Kari-. Estáis toda la tarde así, ¿por qué no os dais la mano y os perdonáis?

-¡Ni hablar! –Exclamaron al unísono.

Pero al cabo de dos segundos ya se estaban dando la mano. Davis estaba dispuesto a complacer a Kari incluso si tenía que tocar a su peor enemiga, y Yolei no tenía más remedio que hacerlo también porque se había prometido a sí misma que no le llevaría la contraria a Kari ese día. Aunque sí pudo apretar con fuerza la mano del chico sin que esta se diera cuenta. Este compuso una mueca de dolor y contraatacó estrujándole los dedos. Si Davis tenía alguna habilidad especial, era la de ponerla nerviosa con sus salidas de niño de cinco años. Y lo cierto era que ella, a pesar de que se esforzaba por ser más correcta, siempre cedía a su juego infantil. Pero ese día tenía que cortar el problema de raíz. Los juegos de Davis ya no eran tan infantiles cuando se trataba de Kari.

-Vamos a hablar un momento de una cosa –anunció Yolei con una alegría exagerada, cogiendo a Davis por el brazo y arrastrándolo lejos de Kari.

-¿Pero qué haces? Yo no quiero hablar –se quejó Davis, intentando zafarse.

-Solo un momentito, tonto –dijo Yolei en un tono dulce que se agravó al hacer fuerza para tirar de él.

-¿Ya estamos otra vez con los secretitos? –se quejó al notar las uñas de la chica clavadas en su brazo.

Yolei arrugó la nariz. Davis tenía razón, últimamente se había apartado demasiadas veces con Kari o T.K para hablar a solas. Era posible que eso pudiera hacer que su plan se frustrara si ellos se percataban de sus planes antes de tiempo. Debía ser más discreta, aunque quizás eso era pedir demasiado para la chica que entraba a clase tropezándose con todo y armando un sonoro escándalo.

Como a menudo solía elevar su tono de voz sin darse cuenta, decidió que hablaría con Davis en la casita de piedra donde solía reunirse con sus antiguas amigas. No había ido ahí desde hacía meses y no pensaba ir nunca, pero no había otro lugar mejor. Suspiró aliviada al encontrarla vacía. Se permitió sentir por unos momentos nostalgia al recordar aquellas tardes compartiendo los pastelitos de su amiga Yoko y los no menos suculentos cotilleos matutinos y luego se concentró en su cometido; empujó a Davis dentro y echó un rápido vistazo al patio del instituto para asegurarse de que no los viera nadie. Hacía media hora que habían terminado las clases y ya solo quedaba Kari, que la miraba desde el campo de fútbol con los brazos cruzados y expresión preocupada, seguramente intuyendo sus pensamientos. Ella le devolvió una sonrisa radiante que solo la preocupó todavía más, cerró la puerta y se volvió para encarar a Davis justo cuando este pedía explicaciones por su comportamiento.

-Siéntate, tengo que contarte algo. Y dame tu chaqueta –el chico se quitó la chaqueta sin comprender y se la dio. Yolei la echó sobre el suelo y se sentó encima de ella-. Es que estos vaqueros son nuevos, ¿sabes?

-Serás bruja –escupió el chico cruzándose de piernas-. ¿Qué quieres de mí? Te lo digo de antemano: no quiero salir contigo.

-¡Serás burro! –Exclamó Yolei, indignada- Jamás saldría contigo ni aunque fueras el último chico de la Tierra. Yo apunto más alto, ya sabes.

-Claro, y luego te la pegas –murmuró el chico en un tono de ligero reproche.

-¿Qué has dicho? –Inquirió Yolei, dolida. Sabía que Davis era capaz de molestarle de muchas maneras, pero aquella cruel referencia a su desastrosa relación con Ken Ichijouji definitivamente era pasarse de la raya.

-Lo siento –murmuró el chico, dibujando círculos en el suelo con la tierra -. Es que siempre que me acerco a Kari me cortas el rollo.

-Bueno, sobre eso te quería hablar –continuó Yolei, repuesta por la sorpresiva disculpa del maleducado chico-. Creo que deberías dejar de acosarla.

-Yo no la acoso.

-Es evidente que sí. Te comportas como un tonto delante de ella, siempre haciendo cosas para llamar su atención.

-Vale, me gusta –admitió-. ¿Tiene eso algo de malo?

-Te aseguro que sí –respondió Yolei con los ojos en blanco-. Verás, resulta que T.K está enamorado de Kari desde mucho antes que tú, desde el jardín de infancia por lo menos, y está muy claro que ella también lo está por él.

-Vale, ¿y si tan enamorados están porqué no han salido ni una sola vez? –saltó Davis.

-No todos son tan rudos como tú –contestó, ajustándose las gafas, un gesto que siempre hacía cuando trataba con Davis, como si quisiera dejar clara que ella era tenía mucha más experiencia que él en esos asuntos-. Probablemente son tímidos de mostrar ese amor incondicional que se tienen.

-Yo no veo ese "amor incondicional" que tú ves–refunfuñó el chico.

-Las chicas tenemos un sexto sentido para eso, te lo aseguro.

-Pero no entiendo que pinto yo en todo esto.

-Está claro, ¿no?

-De todas formas eso no quita el hecho de que yo también lo esté –repuso, malhumorado. Si Yolei pensaba que podía convencerle, estaba equivocada, sobre todo si continuaba hablándole con ese tonito de superioridad que usaba empleaba con él-. Y no voy a renunciar a ella.

-Sabía que no lo harías, eres siempre tan tozudo –suspiró. Se puso en pie y se asomó por la ventana. T.K acababa de llegar y ahora hablaba discretamente con Kari. Era una interacción extraña; uno de los dos hacía una observación, lo que provocaba que ambos rieran. Cuando no tenían nada de lo que conversar desviaban nerviosamente la vista en direcciones opuestas. -Eres un egoísta, ¿sabes? –Endureció el tono y puso los brazos en jarras- ¿Cómo puedes interponerte de repente entre ellos y romper ese amor tan maravilloso que ha ido gestándose a lo largo de los años? Es cruel, es mezquino, eres un tonto, Davis. ¿Eso es lo que quieres? ¿Hacer daño a tus amigos?

-Eres una exagerada –dijo Davis, levantándose del suelo de un salto.

-No lo hagas, Davis –continuó la chica, ya no en tono autoritario, sino casi implorante-. Sabes que lo vuestro no tiene futuro: ¿No te das cuenta de que ella no siente lo mismo por ti?

-Eso es algo que tengo que averiguar por mi cuenta–repuso Davis, cansado.

Yolei pensó que la idea de Davis no era mala del todo. Tan pronto como lo conociera, Kari saldría huyendo despavorida al comprobar lo inmaduro y superficial que el chico podía llegar a ser. Pero no había tiempo para experimentar, Kari debía estar con T.K lo más pronto posible.

-¿Eso es lo que quieres? Bueno, es lo que pasa normalmente a nuestra edad. Todos quieren enrollarse con cualquier cosa que se mueva sin pensar en las consecuencias. Y cuando es con amigos es peor. Una vez que cortas con tu novia es imposible que esta pueda seguir siendo tu amiga –añadió crípticamente.

Aunque el chico siguió mostrándose reacio a obedecerla, aquellas palabras de Yolei le recordaron a una experiencia que le había afectado profundamente. Siempre había sido un chico muy sobrado y no le había costado conseguir novia: una integrante del club de fans de Ken Ichijouji que le gustaba solo porque jugaba al futbol al igual que él. A Davis ni si quiera le había gustado, pero como salir con una chica era una actividad muy popular entre sus compañeros del equipo de futbol no había opuesto ninguna resistencia. Como era poco agraciada físicamente pensó que sería muy tímida y se conformaría con ir al cine y poco más. Subestimarla de aquel modo fue su mayor error, porque en la primera cita fue directamente a bajarle los pantalones. Debido a que sus hormonas aun no estaban lo suficientemente todavía, terminó devolviendo las palomitas que se había comido. Después de ese vergonzoso acontecimiento, ninguna chica le había vuelto a hablar y las burlas entre sus compañeros se hicieron tan frecuentes que tuvo que abandonar el equipo de futbol.

No cabía duda de que si salía con Kari todo entre ellos terminaría siendo muy diferente. Era muy posible que, si todo acabase mal, dejaran de ser amigos. El hecho de que una chica tan simpática y dulce como Kari le hablara y le escuchara significaba mucho para él, pero no estaba seguro de si lo que sentía por ella era esa genuina obsesión que había visto en todas aquellas aburridas películas románticas que le gustaban a Yolei. Lo que tenía claro era que no se arriesgaría a perder esa amistad tontamente. Si Yolei no le hubiera interrogado de aquella forma, seguramente hubiera acabado haciendo lo que ella quería. Pero a su orgullo le costaba aceptar que la irritante chica de pelo morado, gafas gigantes y vestido de abuela pudiera convencerlo de cualquier cosa. Pero, por una vez en la vida, tenía que darle la razón.

-Está bien, tú ganas –cedió de mala gana cuando la chica ya cruzaba el umbral de la puerta, quien habiendo renunciado a la imposible tarea de convencer a alguien tan cabezota como ella y pensando en estrategias más agresivas que poner en práctica para alejar a Davis.

-¿En serio?

Davis asintió con el cabeza, derrotado. La chica se quedó boquiabierta y con los ojos como platos. A continuación pegó un brinco e hizo una pose que podía haber sido sacada de los Power Rangers y chilló: "¡Perfecto!". Davis pudo comprender porque a sus antiguas amigas les daba vergüenza estar con ella.

-¿Seguro que no te han abducido los extraterrestres? –Preguntó Yolei.

-Soy más maduro de lo que te piensas –afirmó Davis, fingiendo que no le importaba-. Por cierto, ¿qué estás haciendo, de Centinela?

-Si te refieres a que voy a tratar por todos los medios que ellos estén juntos, sí –contestó con entusiasmo-. Por cierto, es Celestina, no Centinela.

-Lo que sea. Vamos a ver a esos tortolitos.

Se reunieron con Kari y T.K, que los esperaban con impaciencia sentados en una canasta de baloncesto. El motivo del retraso de T.K era que había sido abordado al salir de clase por Jun, la hermana de Davis, y se había visto obligado a soltar valiosa información sobre su hermano Matt, a quien esta idolatraba.

-¿En serio le has dicho eso? –Inquirió Kari entre risas cuando T.K contó que su hermano siempre usaba calzoncillos de la marca Calvin Klein-. Te va a matar.

-No le vendrá mal tener una relación seria por una vez.

-¿Estás loco? Nadie en su sano juicio querría salir con mi hermana –dijo Davis, asqueado-. Está zumbada.

-Pues a mí me cae muy bien –afirmó Yolei.

-Es muy simpática –añadió Kari.

-Bueno, yo no me llevo mal con ella –se apresuró a decir Davis-. De hecho siempre trato de cuidar de ella cada vez que… ¡Ay! –Exclamó al recibir un codazo de Yolei en el costado que le dejó sin aliento. "No te hagas el listo con ella", murmuró.

Decidieron que, como las condiciones climatológicas lo permitían, irían a la feria a celebrar el final de los exámenes. Así que se alejaron del instituto y penetraron en las transitadas calles de Odaiba. Habían pasado todo el invierno yendo de un lado a otro por esas calles, sin rumbo fijo, guiados por las luces de la ciudad, solo refugiándose en cafeterías cuando el frío era demasiado intenso. Yolei, cuya numerosa familia vivía de un pequeño comercio, a menudo le faltaba el dinero para acompañar el café con un pastelito. Kari y T.K –y Davis en muy contadas ocasiones- insistían en prestarle un poco de dinero, pero la chica siempre lo rechazaba argumentando que estaba demasiado gorda, cosa que solía extrañar a T.K y a Kari, y molestar a Davis, quien sabía que la chica era tan golosa como él. Para evitarle una situación incómoda habían cambiado las cafeterías por los portales de los edificios.

Por entonces hacía un hermoso día primaveral y los rayos de Sol se reflejaban en las cristaleras de los imponentes edificios, desde donde algún atareado oficinista desviaba la vista de vez en cuando hacia los ruidosos adolescentes, recordando con nostalgia la descarada alegría de la juventud cuando finalizaba la época de exámenes.

El calor pronto les enrojeció las mejillas y perló la frente de sudor, por lo que consideraron oportuno parar a descansar en un parque. Se sentaron bajo la sombra de un pino y cerraron los ojos. Era un lugar muy apetecible; una fresca brisa les acariciaba de vez en cuando el rostro, pero no hacía frío porque las ramas dejaban pasar algunos chorros de luz. Y el sonido de las chicharras era tan amodorrante que por unos minutos Yolei perdió la noción del tiempo y se deshizo de la sensación de urgencia que la había acompañado durante todo el día.

Cuando abrió los ojos descubrió que había estado durmiendo durante media hora. Se frotó los párpados y bostezó largamente. Contempló con aburrimiento a Davis, que jugaba al butbol con un chiquillo mucho menor que él y luego a T.K, quien estaba concentrado con su libretita de poemas. Yolei se preguntó si la musa que le inspiraba era Kari. De todas formas, era un asunto sobre el que solo podía especular, pues T.K siempre se mostraba reacio a enseñar sus escritos.

"Cómo el besugo y el delfín", pensó. T.K era todo lo que no era Davis; amable, respetuoso, inteligente y sensible sin dejar de ser masculino. Era el tipo de persona que trataba de ponerse en la piel de otra antes de juzgarla, que sometía cada sentimiento a un duro raciocinio, lo cual seguro que le había dado más de un dolor de cabeza. Irónicamente, eso hacía que de vez en cuando fuera una persona bastante insensible en algunos momentos, pero la mayoría del tiempo era un chico encantador. Por si fuera poco, había heredado el cabello rubio y los ojos azules de su madre americana, lo cual lo hacía sumamente interesante entre las chicas. Pero él solo tenía ojos para una. O eso había creído ella, porque últimamente tenía la sensación de que ignoraba a la muchacha. Y lo peor es que ella nunca podía saber qué es lo que estaba pensando T.K, ya que este estaba muy acostumbrado a no mostrar sus emociones más profundas.

Miró a la afortunada. Estaba tumbada de cara al cielo, apuntando con su cámara a un avión que dejaba una estela blanca en medio del azul oscuro del atardecer. La chica tenía la misma sensibilidad artística que el rubio, y todo lo que capturaba con su cámara resultaba embellecido. Al parecer tenía el mismo carácter apacible que T.K, aunque era consciente de que todavía no los conocía a ambos en profundidad para poder concluir que eran almas gemelas. Tenía el presentimiento de que T.K era un poco menos paciente que Kari cuando se trataba de Davis, cosa perfectamente comprensible pues el chico siempre estaba acosando a su amada. Ella se lo tomaba con humor, aunque no se atrevía a decirle a Davis que parase, cosa que T.K, de haber intimado más con ella abiertamente, hubiera hecho sin pensárselo. Si de algo se diferenciaba Kari respecto a T.K, creía, era que este era podía ser más inflexible.

Yolei se tapó la cara instintivamente cuando vio que Kari le apuntaba con la cámara, pero cuando la echó ya era demasiado tarde.

-Te he dicho que no me eches fotos, Kari –se quejó Yolei. Odiaba que la fotografiaran, en especial cuando estaba desprevenida y no le daba tiempo a posar-. Seguro que salgo feísima –se acercó a ella para ver la foto y compuso una mueca de asco al ver que salía con la boca abierta y los ojos entrecerrados-. Salgo horrible.

-No seas tonta, sales muy bien.

Yolei la miró con el ceño fruncido. Sabía que la chica mentía con buena intención, pero aun así le parecía ofensivo cuando estaba claro que ella era mucho más guapa que ella. Tenía una figura esbelta y envidiable, los rasgos faciales delicados y femeninos, unos ojos grandes y marrones que no necesitaban lentes, muy expresivos, y un pelo perfecto: liso y corto, brillante como de un anuncio de champús, solo que no estaba retocado digitalmente. Ni si quiera necesitaba tintárselo de morado como hacía para dar más el cante; su castaño al natural la hacía arrebatadora.

Era tan perfecta que los primeros días que salieron juntas, sencillamente no se la tragaba. Fue en una tienda de ropa dónde comprendió un poco más a Kari. Yolei se había pasado toda la tarde eligiendo vestido para la fiesta de primavera y había tenido la esperanza de que Kari le diera algunos consejos de belleza, pero esta no había mostrado interés por los vestidos y se la había pasado bostezando todo el tiempo.

-Estás muy guapa, Yolei –respondía con voz cada vez más monocorde cada vez que Yolei salía con un nuevo modelo.

Yolei se enfureció. Kari no estaba interesada en la belleza, si quiera parecía consciente de lo codiciable que era entre los chicos. Por unos momentos pensó que Kari era el tipo de persona que le gustaba actuar con falsa humildad para recibir halagos y dejar mal al resto. Era inconcebible para Yolei que una chica de dieciséis años pudiera ser tan guapa y al mismo tiempo estar tan poco interesada en su físico.

-¡No me creo que una chica tan guapa como tú no sepa nada sobre la belleza! –Le había espetado, con tono cómico, pero también con intención de desenmascararla.

Nunca se hubiera imaginado la respuesta que le daría Kari. La chica pareció estar en un dilema interior, porque tratado de decir algo al principio, pero luego calló rápidamente. Siempre recordaría la música suave de la tienda, el pitido del lector de código de barras, el parloteo de la gente ajena a ellas… Todo quedaría a un segundo plano, como extraño y fuera de lugar, cuando Kari abriera la boca y, en un arrojo de valentía, quizás de desesperación, revelara aquello de lo que más tarde se arrepentiría de contar. Su voz mostró irritación, vacilación y, sobretodo, derrota, denotando un complejo mundo interior.

-Lo siento, Yolei. Pero desde que me estimaron un año de vida no siento que eso sea lo más importante ahora mismo.


	4. El pacto

Oikawa se paseaba de un lado a otro del cuarto, posando sus ojos brillantes en los objetos que descubría a la luz verdosa de la pantalla del ordenador, donde el rostro reflejado de Ken lo vigilaba discretamente.

La segunda ocasión que se le apareció lo había pillado desprevenido en su cuarto y a punto estuvo de caer de la silla del susto. Habían tenido un rápido intercambio de palabras para que él se convenciera de que el incidente en el cementerio no había sido ningún sueño. Después de eso, Oikawa se limitó a observar como hacía sus deberes en silencio hasta que Ken le sugirió que se fuera para que pudiera concentrarse en su trabajo de Historia. Ahora que se había acostumbrado más a la presencia del misterioso individuo trataba de comportarse con indiferencia para compensar la cobardía de la noche anterior, como si el hecho de que un hombre pudiera aparecer y desaparecer a su antojo no le afectara lo más mínimo; de la misma manera, Oikawa había decidido que en lugar de estar impávido como una estatua se pasearía por la habitación para resultar menos amenazador, aunque Ken opinaba que moverse de un lado a otro a su alrededor manoseando sus cosas no era menos inquietante que estar inmóvil.

Oikawa dejó escapar una exclamación al dar con una colección de libros de terror. Cogió un ejemplar y fue pasando rápidamente las páginas para contemplar los dibujos.

-Viene mi madre –anunció Ken al oír unos pasos en la escalera.

Oikawa retrocedió unos pasos hasta quedarse pegado a la pared, camuflándose entre las sombras del cuarto.

La madre de Ken entró cargada con una bandeja con un par de bollos de crema caseros y una taza de té y los dejó encima del escritorio. Cuando volvió al umbral de la puerta se dio la vuelta hacia su hijo.

-Ken, cariño, me preguntaba si te gustaría bajar al comedor a ver la televisión con tu padre y yo -dijo con algo de temblor en la voz.

-No, estoy bien aquí –respondió Ken. Aunque ya no odiaba a sus padres, bajar a ver la televisión con ellos era demasiado para él.

-Está bien, si necesitas algo estamos abajo –sonrió, pensando que podía considerarse afortunada de que Ken no le hubiera respondido con gritos e insultos, y cerró la puerta con suavidad.

Oikawa se despegó de la pared y continuó dando rienda suelta a su curiosidad. Cogió un oso de peluche y lo examinó.

-Mi madre piensa que tengo cinco años –explicó Ken con rapidez-. Siempre están intentando convertirme en una buena persona.

-Es bonito –observó el hombre. A continuación acercó el oso a su rostro e hizo algo que Ken no pudo ver.

Cuando terminó, pulsó el mecanismo de su panza, pero en lugar de bailar y entonar una alegre melodía estalló en insultos y sus ojos se iluminaron en la oscuridad, dándole un aspecto terrorífico.

-¿Así es más acorde con tu estilo? –Inquirió Oikawa en tono socarrón.

-Déjalo como estaba –respondió Ken, demasiado avergonzado para sorprenderse-. Así parece todavía más ridículo que antes.

Se oyó un sonido de succión y el oso volvió a su amoroso estado natural.

-Solo estaba de broma, aguafiestas –pasó un dedo largo y pálido como un hueso por una estantería hasta dar con una de las navajas que estaban apiladas-. ¿Sabes una cosa? Yo no pretendo ser como tu padre y tu madre, no intentaré cambiarte –cogió la navaja y la movió entre sus dedos-. Me gustas tal y como eres.

-¿Por qué estás aquí? –preguntó Ken, mirando el reluciente filo. El mismo la había afilado por si un día tenía que hacer uso de ella, y le ponía nervioso que no la tuviese en sus manos en ese momento.

-Estoy aquí para servirte, Ken –contestó-. Soy, ¿cómo decirlo? Tu ángel de la guarda.

-¿Por qué yo? –Continuó Ken, girando la silla para encararlo. Nunca se hubiera esperado aquella respuesta, pensaba que Oikawa exigiría algún tipo de compensación.

-Tú eres especial, Ken –contestó el hombre-. Te he elegido entre millones.

-Vale, eso puedo aceptarlo porque el resto son unos imbéciles, pero me gustaría saber lo que te motiva exactamente a servirme –respondió Ken, pensando que tenía más pintas de asesino que de otra cosa.

-Puedo darte mi palabra de que mis motivaciones son puras.

Ken se echó a reír, lo que hizo que su atractivo rostro se afease en una mueca casi desagradable.

-¡Es lo más ridículo que he oído en mi vida! Sabía que atraía a las masas, pero nunca hubiera imaginado que también atraía a monstruos como tú –escupió cruelmente entre carcajadas. No había demasiado motivo para la risa, quizás era una respuesta desesperada a la rapidez con que se habían sucedido los acontecimientos-. ¿Estás enamorado de mi? ¿O es que tienes complejo de buen samaritano?

-Simplemente necesito a alguien a quien servir –continuó Oikawa en un tono tan grave que hizo que Ken dejara de reír y frunciera el ceño. Cuando Oikawa volvió a hablar, lo hizo con más lentitud de la habitual, seleccionando cuidadosamente las palabras-. La gente como yo no concibe la vida de otra forma, encontramos dignidad en la subyugación.

-¿Qué quieres decir con "la gente como tú"? –Inquirió Ken, interesado- ¿Qué eres, de dónde vienes?

Oikawa sonrió.

-No puedo decir anda.

-¿Qué no puedes decir nada? No me fio de ti.

-Vaya, cuando te encontré creí que no tendrías miedo a nada.

-¿Y si decidiera que no te necesito?

-Sucedería que yo, fiel servidor, te abandonaría para siempre. Sería trágico, no lo niego, pocas personas hay como tú en este mundo, pero sobreviviría. Pero me pregunto si tú sobrevivirías sin mí.

-¿Por qué dices eso?

-Oh, ¿no te lo he dicho? –Se sorprendió Oikawa-. Si me rechazas, será con todas las consecuencias.

Hizo un rápido movimiento con el dedo y de repente Ken sintió que vomitaría de un momento a otro. Algo estaba removiéndose en su cabeza, algo espeso y caliente. Una súbita tristeza lo afligió, la misma de la que había sido víctima en el cementerio: el recuerdo de su hermano muerto se fue volviendo cada vez más intenso hasta hacerse insoportable.

-¡Basta! –Gritó.

El líquido dejó de removerse con la misma rapidez con que amainó el dolor.

Ken se agarró a la mesa para no caerse y tosió fuertemente. Las lágrimas que resbalaban por sus mejillas eran un detalle chocante en su rostro sonriente. No cabía la menor duda de que aquello no era producto de su imaginación.

-Está claro –susurró Oikawa-. Pobre chico, tan admirado y tan desgraciado al mismo tiempo. Si tan solo pudieras librarte del dolor serías perfecto. Tú fuiste creado para mandar, al igual que yo fui creado para servir. ¿Aceptas, muchacho, esta realidad? –Extendió la mano.

-Has superado mi interrogatorio –respondió Ken jadeando.

Oikawa lo miró extrañado.

No había tal interrogatorio. Lo había dicho en un arrojo de orgullo porque tenía el presentimiento de que quien mandaba en realidad era Oikawa. Y eso no le gustaba, porque, como bien había dicho, él estaba hecho para mandar.

-¿Crees que te estoy utilizando? -Preguntó Oikawa, leyendo sus pensamientos-. ¿Piensas que te estoy chantajeando con el sufrimiento? Culpa a la vida de ello, no a mi –repuso con cierta indignación-. Lo que vengo a traerte es una alternativa a ello.

Por mucho que no le gustase que lo convencieran, Ken tenía que darle la razón a Oikawa. Hasta el momento el hombre no había dado indicios de ocultar motivaciones secretas. Si no había rechazado todavía su oferta era porque tenía el presentimiento de que si se aliaba con el saldría mal parado, presentimiento que surgía debido a sus prejuicios; además de su aspecto de villano de cómic, Oikawa le recordaba demasiado a sus compañeros de clase y a sus padres, haciéndole la pelota para su propio beneficio. La diferencia era que Oikawa parecía un tipo peligroso. Por otro lado, lo que obtenía de esa alianza acabar con el sufrimiento y quién sabe qué más podría proporcionarle.

-Aunque comprendería que rechazaras mi oferta de sentirte intimidado.

Ken no tenía miedo de nada. Solo al sufrimiento.

-La acepto –le dio la mano.

-Me alegro –dijo Oikawa, satisfecho-. A partir de hoy seré tu sombra.

*Los feriantes se habían establecido en un descampado a las afueras de al ciudad. Cuando Kari lo vio desde la lejanía se dibujo una sonrisa de felicidad en su rostro; aquel espectáculo de luces y música era justo lo que necesitaba. Un tiempo atrás hubiera preferido ocupar las tardes sentaad en el alféizar de la ventana, fotografiando el sol de poniente o la ciudad, que parecía complejamente diferente al estar sumida en el hechizo del crepúsculo; se volvía taciturna, oyéndose tan solo risas lejanas o el sueva ir y venir del tranvía, y también melancólica, pero de una melancolía extrañamente hermosa. El día que le comunicaron la rapidez con que se había extendido el tumor dejó de contemplar los atardeceres, pues se sentía abrumada cada vez que lo hacía.

Se criticó a sí misma por juzgar a Yolei, que había tenido una idea espléndida. Entonces se dio cuenta de que la aludida le lanzaba miradas de vez en cuando, sin ocultar una sonrisa de oreja a oreja, y luego las desviaba hacia T.K. La luz se reflejaba en sus lentes dándole un aspecto bastante siniestro. Kari sintió un escalofrío. Todo era demasiado perfecto, y sin lugar a dudas, su amiga planeaba otra de sus excentricidades.

A pesar de ello, logró divertirse sin tener que estar alerta en todo momento. Se adelantaron en el recinto, embriagándose con el olor de las manzanas asadas y el algodón de azúcar recién hecho.

-Odio las manzanas asadas –se quejó Davis, aunque fue el primero en comer cuando T.K pagó cuatro de ellas.

-¿Seguro que no te importa, T.K? –Preguntó Yolei.

-Desde que mis padres se divorciaron recibo paga doble –contestó el rubio con amarga sencillez.

-Que suerte tener unos padres divorciados –saltó Davis con la boca llena.

-No es ninguna suerte que te estén comprando el afecto continuamente –repuso T.K con cierta indignación.

-Bueno, ¿por qué no nos subimos al Disco? –Interrumpió Yolei, que sabía más que nadie lo imprudente que podía ser Davis.

Se colocaron a la cola de la atracción, detrás de unos niños que al parecer habían acabado de llegar a la edad mínima para montar, porque reían extasiados todo el tiempo y callaban dramáticamente cuando sonaba el pitido que señalaba el cambio de pasajeros. Los chicos se permitieron sentir nostalgia de mejores tiempos para, a continuación, sentirse un poco mayores.

-Venir a la feria. Qué ideas más infantiles se te ocurren, Yolei –dijo Davis.

-Si estás deseando montar… -contestó la chica al ver que Davis no podía dejar de darse palmaditas en las piernas -. Además, recuerda no hemos venido aquí solo a disfrutar –susurró en su oído.

Entre los giros interminables del Disco y los bruscos movimientos de un simulador de guerra submarina al que montaron después, estuvieron a punto de expulsar las manzanas asadas de su aparato digestivo, así que se sentaron en un banco a reposar.

-¿Pero qué os pasa? –Se sorprendió Davis cuando volvió con un algodón de azúcar y vio a Yolei siendo abanicada por Kari con un monedero-. ¿No queréis montarse en el Lobotomizador?

-¡Por supuesto que no! –Exclamó Yolei con gravedad-. Pensé que me daría algo cuando ese submarino de giró trescientos-sesenta grados.

-En ningún momento giró tanto –rió Kari.

-Ese asqueroso humo que han puesto me habrá provocado alucinaciones.

-¿Qué os parece si nos montamos en algo más tranquilo como la noria? –Propuso T.K.

-Montad vosotros, yo me quedo aquí a…- calló de repente, porque una idea brillante se le acababa de pasar por la cabeza: la Noria, la atracción más romántica de la feria. Se recompuso al instante y se incorporó de un salto-. Venga, vamos.

-¿Por qué hay tanta cola para montar en esta estúpida atracción? –Preguntó Davis poco después, mientras intentaba colocarle un bigote de algodón de azúcar a YOLEI.

-No será necesario que montes –respondió la chica, defendiéndose con el palo que había sujetado la manzana asada.

-Cuatro entradas, por favor –dijo T.K al vendedor de los tickets.

-En lugar de cuatro, que sean dos –dijo Yolei interponiéndose entre T.K y Kari con la velocidad de un ninja-. Davis y yo no vamos amontar al final –explicó seguidamente.

-¿Qué? ¡Con toda la cola que he hecho? –Se quejó el chico.

Yolei lo mandó a callar pinchándole en el costado con el palo y se lo llevó de la cola prácticamente arrastrándolo.

T.K y Kari se les quedaron mirándolos, todavía tratando de digerir la situación, hasta que el revisor les ordenó que se metieran en la cabina. Cerró la puerta y encendió las luces, pues ya había oscurecido, y en menos de un segundo ya estaban asendiendo al cielo nocturno salpicado de estrellas y coronado con una romántica luna llena.

Kari suspiró. Yolei había sido demasiado lista, pero esa noche no tenía por qué hacerse lo que ella quería. Había cosas que Yolei no podía comprender.

-Esto está mucho mejor –comentó T.K, que parecía algo nervioso.

Kari asintió con la cabeza mientras pensaba de qué podrían hablar hasta que terminase la atracción. El tema de los hermanos estaba muy manido, al igual que el de los estudios y la situación climática. Se percató de que debía estar muy desesperada para considerar la idea de habalr de los padres de T.K, porque era un tema que al chico no le resultaba demasiado agradable. Tampoco había nada relevante que mencionar de los suyos excepto que cada vez que la veían tenían que evitar llorar como una magdalena. Al final decidió que sería franca, pues lo más vergonzoso de todo era siempre el silencio interminable.

-Sabía que Yolei estaba tramando alguna de las suyas.

-¿Tú también lo sabes? –Preguntó T.K.

-Bueno, no es una chica muy discreta que digamos.

-Apuesto a que ha chantajeado también a Davis –añadió T.K al prever que la conversación no iría por derroteros incómodos.

Kari se cercioró de algo que la sorprendió; cuando estaban con Davis y Yolei podía comportarse normalmente, pero cuando estaba con ella el chico, que siempre había sido tan inflexible con sus sentimientos, se convertía en un manojo de nervios. Aquello no solo le resultó encantador, sino que le dio confianza para hablar del asunto incómodo.

-Oye T.K, creo que es importante que hablemos un poco de ese tema –dijo atropelladamente, provocando que el chico se incorporase más y la mirara con los ojos muy abiertos-. Sé lo que estás pensando, es absurdo dar ese paso. Sería contraproducente para los dos ser novios –ambos tuvieron una indescifrable sensación cuando Kari pronunció la palabra.

-Sí, es lo que pienso, y creo que has sido inteligente en comentármelo. Debería haber hablado yo antes.

-Sí, ahora será todo mucho más fácil.

-¿A qué te refieres?

-Verás –Kari sonrió, animada; lo peor había pasado-, últimamente no hablamos con confianza. Ya no quedamos para hacer los deberes, ni para jugar a los videojuegos, ni nos gastamos bromas como antes.

-Tienes razón, lo siento –murmuró T.K, quien no se había percatado del tono desenfadado de Kari.

-A eso me refiero, eres demasiado cortés conmigo.

-¿Qué por qué ya no juego contigo a los videojuegos? –Repitió T.K, comprendiendo al instante qué era lo que quería la chica. Lo que pasa es que eres malísima jugando a Crazy Battle. Siempre coges esa espátula tan ridícula que solo sirve para hacer tortillas.

-Se llama la Vara de Rin –le corrigió Kari-, y prefiero convertir a mis enemigos en ranas antes que despedazarlos con una moto sierra.

-Y en cambio siempre consigues la puntuación más alta en ese juego de las focas que solo te gusta a ti.

-Para tu información lleva más de catorce millones de copias vendidas –repuso Kari con divertida autosuficiencia.

Se echaron a reír de la misma forma tonta que los niños de la cola del Disco.

-Te echaba de menos, T.K.

Habían llegado al punto más alto, donde un fuerte viento removió los cabellos de Kari, que cerró los ojos y sonrió. Esa imagen quedaría grabada para siempre en la mente de T.K.

No pudo evitar que escapara la pregunta de sus labios.

-¿No tienes miedo?

-No –mintió con convicción.

Él supo que no era verdad. Tratar de ocultar los sentimientos era más propio de él que de ella. Kari se había visto obligada a hacerlo por las circunstancias, y eso la había cambiado. La inocencia de sus ojos se había revestido de cierta dureza surgida del sufrimiento, dándole un aspecto de falsa fragilidad.

Cuando acabó la atracción, Yolei y Davis salieron de detrás de un árbol, evidenciando que todo aquello estaba planeado y que los habían espiado todo el tiempo. La chica, al ver que no se habían cogido de la mano, los recibió visiblemente decepcionada.

Al menos podría intentar fingirlo un poco mejor, pensó Kari.

Al volver ocurrió algo inesperado. Davis estaba peleándose con Yolei, como de costumbre, cuando de repente se quedó muy quieto y con un movimiento de cabeza señaló en dirección contraria.

Ken Ichijouji se acercaba hacia ellos. No iba con su grupo habitual de admiradores, sino acompañado de un señor alto y ataviado con una gabardina morada. Cuando estuvo a pocos metros se paró los miró sin decir palabra. Davis apretó los puños y lo miró con frialdad. Kari pensó que se lanzaría a pegarle en cuanto Yolei dejase de clavarle las uñas en el brazo. Su amiga bajaba la vista, visiblemente avergonzada. T.K, en cambio, sostenía la mirada, aparentemente impávido, pero Kari sabía que, al igual que Davis, hervía de ganas de descargar su puño contra su rostro. Para aliviar un poco la tensión del momento, Kari avanzó hasta Ken , cuya cruel sonrisa que dirigía hacia Davis se desvaneció tan pronto como Kari abrió la boca.

-Siento mucho lo de tu hermano, Ken.

-Gracias.

Oikawa analizaba uno a uno a los muchachos. Davis y Yolei estaban demasiado afectados por la presencia de Ken, pero T.K reparó en él. Oikawa bajó un poco el sombrero para ocultar su rostro.

-Nos vemos mañana en clase –se despidió Kari.

Ken hizo una sutil reverencia y continuó su camino. Cuando estuvo a una considerable distancia, giró la vista en dirección a Kari.

Oikawa lo miró y sonrió.

_La llegada de dos estudiantes nuevos al instituto había causado un gran revuelo entre los alumnos. Alguien había decidido que eran bastante atractivos, educados y simpáticos, por lo que se esperaba que se ganasen la aprobación de Ken. _

_-Hola, soy Takeru -se presentó el chico con decisión, quien tenía la peculiaridad de ser rubio y de ojos azules-. Podéis llamarme T.K –las chicas de la clase suspiraron largamente._

_-Yo soy Kari Yagami –dijo a continuación la chica. A diferencia de su acompañante, su voz sonaba algo trémula y miraba a un punto fijo en la pared. _

_Era bonita y tímida, por lo que decidió que sería su siguiente novia._

_Se sentaron al lado de Davis, quien estaba solo al lado de la ventana y no podía creerse que gente como Kari y T.K le dirigieran la palabra._

_Miró a la chica que tenía a su lado. No era muy agraciada físicamente; era larguirucha, tenía gafas y un horrible pelo morado. Tampoco sabía gran cosa de ella aparte de que se llamaba Yolei y hablaba por los codos. Ya iba siendo hora de romper con ella, pues la única razón por la que estaba con ella era porque sus padres tenían una tienda de comida y podía proveerle de lo que quisiera para luego compartirlo con su hermano. _

_-Te dejo –sentenció unas horas más tarde, antes de que la chica abriera la boca para decirle lo guapo, listo y encantador que era y lo afortunada que se sentía de estar con él._

_-Pe-pero, porqué –respondió con la voz ahogada por el llanto inminente._

_-Por pesada._

_Como había previsto, su asiento estaba libre al día siguiente. Yolei había pasado de ser la chica más popular de instituto a estar marginada, por lo que solo podía relacionarse con tipos como Davis. Por esa razón le sorprendió verla charlar con Kari y T.K, quienes seguramente no eran conscientes de cómo funcionaban las cosas en el instituto._

_-Kari, me gustaría hablar contigo –le dijo._

_T.K, pobre iluso, trató de persuadirla para que no fuera con él, pero la chica finalmente aceptó. Parecía un mar de confusión. Ken le dio la mano y se alejaron al pasillo. No sabía mucho de romanticismo, pero supuso que tenía que ser un momento especial, así que no podía declararse en medio de toda la mediocridad. _

_-Quiero que seas mi novia._

_Kari lo miró sin comprender. _

_-Que quiero que seas mi novia –repitió, impaciente._

_-Lo siento pero no va a poder ser._

_-Eres un bombón y me encantaría follarte dulcemente, ¿qué más piropos quieres que te eche para que me aceptes? _

_-He dicho que no –insistió Kari en un tono nada dulce._

_-Maravilloso –siguió Ken, relamiéndose los labios-. Si querías ponerme haciéndote la estrecha, lo has conseguido._

_-¿Crees que voy a salir con el chico que ha conseguido que toda la clase desprecie a mi amigo Davis y que humilló ayer mismo a Yolei? –Dijo muy afectada._

_-Preciosa, pareces tener un serio problema de prioridades._

_-Tú si tienes un problema si crees que puedes tratar a la gente como te plazca –contestó._

_La cogió por los hombros, la estampó contra la pared y la besó violentamente hasta que la chica le mordió el labio. Chilló de dolor y alguien salió de la clase y le pegó un puñetazo en la cara. _

_-¡No, T.K! –La oyó gritar._

_-Vaya, el rubiales viene a rescatar a la princesita –se burló Ken, reponiéndose._

_-Déjala en paz –amenazó T.K, colocándose delante de la chica para protegerla con su cuerpo._

_Ken quiso contestar, pero la puerta se había abierto de nuevo y un corro de gente los rodeó. Las chicas lloraron su nombre y los chicos ya estaban acercándose a T.K con la intención de acabar con él. Pero él solo estaba concentrado en los ojos llorosos de Kari, que lo miraban suplicante._

_-No les hagáis nada –ordenó._

_Desde entonces Kari y T.K, por elección propia, pasaron a formar parte del grupo marginal de Davis y Yolei. T.K se convirtió en la frustrada ambición rubia de las chicas, y eso era divertido de observar, pero lo mejor de todo aquello era que los chicos tampoco se atrevían a salir con Kari por miedo de resultar rechazados. Y en ese momento Ken tenía que aferrarse a algo positivo, pues se sentía arrepentido de lo que había hecho. Por un lado Kari era sumamente estúpida por rechazarle, pero por otro eso era lo que le obsesionaba de ella. Era como una especie de trofeo que tenía que conseguir, costara lo que costase._

_Un día la encontró por la calle. Estaba desprotegida y vulnerable, y parecía muy triste. Como salía del hospital supuso que se le habría muerto algún familiar. Era el momento idóneo. Convenció a de las chicas del colegio para que se llevara a Kari a tomar una copa, y una vez allí, que le metiera algo en la bebida que la dejara tan relajada que no opusiera ningún esfuerzo cuando Ken intentara seducirla._

_Pero no todo salió como esperaba. Una vez que la chica le dejó a Kari en el edificio en obras abandonado, algo le impidió consumar su deseo. La chica estaba completamente drogada, mirando con los ojos vacios a su alrededor y asustándose. Él comenzó quitándole la chaqueta, pero cuando llegó a la camiseta paró, porque Kari se había abrazado repentinamente a él con mucha fuerza, llorando desconsolada, y él podía sentir el latido de su corazón. Entonces recordó que había tratado de impedir a T.K que se abalanzara sobre él el día que trató de abusar de ella. No tuvo ningún motivo para hacerlo, pero lo hizo. Y luego se acordó de la mirada suplicante de después, de esos ojos, esa luz de la que no podía escapar._

"_Tonterías", pensó, "un polvo es lo que necesitas"_

_Pero no pudo hacerlo. Si lo hacía, perdería definitivamente cualquier oportunidad de conseguir a Kari. Podía ver de nuevo esos ojos clavados en él, ya no suplicantes, sino indignados, o peor aún, indiferentes. _

_Esperó hasta que se quedase dormida y luego la llevó hasta su casa, dónde su hermano mayor le recibió muy preocupado. Le explicó que alguien le había metido droga en la bebida y la tumbaron en el sofá. Como estaba colérico, tuvo que decir que mentir diciendo que él no había tenido nada que ver. Cuando se calmó, le dio las gracias y Ken aceptó aquella muestra de sincera gratitud, muy diferente del peloteo habitual que tenía que aguantar. Como todavía se sentía en deuda con ella, se quedó contemplándola hasta que abrió los ojos. Para entonces ya se había marchado. _

_Cuando Kari se enteró por su hermano lo que había hecho Ken, fue personalmente a darle las gracias. Fue un momento incómodo para ella, y Ken, aunque fingía que no le importaba, hubiera deseado alargarlo hasta la eternidad, porque fue entonces cuando se dio cuenta de que Kari Yagami no era un simple trofeo para él._

_Era una luz de la que no podía escapar._


	5. Noche

La sombra ascendía velozmente por las paredes maltrechas del edificio. Durante el breve instante en el que la luz de los faroles incidía en ella se revelaba una figura monstruosa, de largas extremidades y negra piel, similar a un saltamontes de descomunal tamaño.

Un niño que se había asomado a la ventana contigua dejó escapar un grito de terror al verlo. Cuando vinieron sus padres a socorrerlo, el monstruo había desaparecido. Los padres, cansados de trabajar, dieron por sentado que había sido una pesadilla.

En realidad el monstruo no era producto de su imaginación. Seguía encaramado en el edificio, encogiéndose para ocultarse en un oscuro rincón entre dos cornisas. La respiración de Oikawa se regularizó al oír los llantos desquiciados del niño, que ejercían en él un efecto calmante que amainaba por unos instantes ese poderoso deseo de deleitarse en el sufrimiento.

Se deslizó sibilinamente por los bordes de la ventana del segundo piso hasta llegar al alféizar de la ventana del siguiente, donde se apoyó para observar el interior de la casa con sus ojos hambrientos; en el fondo del oscuro pasillo había alguien con la cabeza hundida en el teclado de su ordenador, aparentemente dormido. La luz verdosa de la pantalla fue suficiente para que pudiera identificarlo.

Su nombre era Akihiro y todo lo que sabía de él a parte de aquello era su afición por todo lo sobrenatural. Durante la expedición por el Océano Pacífico, el muy supersticioso confundía las plantas del océano profundo con los tentáculos del Kraken y veía fantasmas cuando la neblina era muy densa. El día que la Pulsión hizo acto de presencia trató de retenerla para sí el muy codicioso, pero no contaba con que la Pulsión era más astuta que él y elegía cuidadosamente a sus servidores. Oikawa había sido su primera víctima, pero él no se sentía como tal. Se gozaba en como la Pulsión se apropiaba de todo su ser y lo conducía a los caminos más excitantes y enigmáticos de la vida.

Tan pronto como puso un pie en el mugriento suelo del piso, el individuo se despertó súbitamente. Al ver la oscura figura totalmente inmóvil el pasillo, el individuo dejó escapar un grito y se calló de su silla. Se levantó más calmado cuando sus ojos se iluminaron por la comprensión.

-Sabía que vendrías –dijo.

Oikawa avanzó por el estrecho pasillo hasta el hombre, cuyos restos de fritura resbalaron por su gorda barriga hasta caer al suelo, donde habían numerosos restos de basura.

-No ha sido difícil encontrarte ahora que eres el nuevo hito de Internet –explicó Oikawa-. La pregunta que tienes que hacerte es: ¿cuál es el motivo de mi visita?

-Vienes a apoderarte de mí como hiciste con Oikawa, ¿verdad? –sentenció Akihiro acercándose a Oikawa sin temor alguno-. Te he estado esperando desde el día que viniste a este asqueroso mundo. Fui el primero en sentirte –su voz se hizo un murmullo-. Un placer que jamás hubiera imaginado.

-Lástima que ya haya conseguido un cuerpo, pareces que tienes una voluntad de hierro.

-¡Llévame contigo, porfavor! –Suplicó el hombre, dejándose caer a sus pies-. Tú no sabes lo que es que no te tomen en serio. Los humanos son tan ignorantes.

-Eso no es lo que dicen algunos de tus seguidores de tu blog –el tono de Oikawa se endureció.

-Pero no es suficiente –insistió con desesperación, lloriqueando-. En Internet siempre hay alguien a quien puedes convencer. Lo que yo quiero es que… cuando me vean contigo se arrepientan de cómo me han tratado… Nunca nadie volverá a reírse de mi, porque yo tendré un conocimiento que ninguno tendrá. Si tan solo pudieras dejar a Oikawa y cogerme a mi. Has visto lo que hay en mi corazón, sabes que harás un buen negocio.

-Eres repugnante –respondió con frialdad Oikawa, acercándose amenazadoramente al hombre, quien hizo parpadear sus pequeños ojos y comenzó a retroceder-. Tú no conoces el sufrimiento. Eres débil, ni si quiera quieres realmente el pode, tampoco tu corazón está teñido por el rencor. Solo anhelas la compañía de la gente, el calor de una mujer. Tu egocentrismo te ata a este mundo. Harás de tu vida un espectáculo vacuo, te alimentarás con las risas y adulaciones de la gente. Pero yo no quiero espectadores felices. Quiero que llueva sangre del cielo, quiero ver una gran tragedia. No he venido aquí para apoderarme de ti, Okihiro. Has visto demasiado. He venido para matarte.

En un segundo, el rostro lloroso de Okihiro se contraje en una mueca de terror. Las extremidades de Okihiro habían crecido y su cuerpo se había envuelto en una pegajosa sustancia negra. Solo podía ver unos dientes, blancos como la nieve y afilados como cuchillos, y unos ojos de insecto que lo miraban con avidez.

Corrió torpemente por el pasillo entre gritos mientras el monstruo lo perseguía por las paredes. Consiguió encerrarse en un despacho , buscó a tientas en la oscuridad el su móvil y apretó las teclas con sus regordetes dedos. Sus mofletes enrojecidos por el cansancio contrastaron con el pálido mortecino del resto de su cuerpo mientras hablaba una mujer con tono aburrido. Gritó de pánico cuando el monstruo embistió contra la puerta, haciéndola temblar.

-¿Qué pasa, Okihiro, no te gusta mi verdadero aspecto? –Rugió el monstruo, volviendo a embestir la puerta con su robusto cuerpo-. Hablas de odio a este mundo pero no dudas en buscar su ayuda. Eres demasiado humano para mí.

Oikawa comenzó a golpear de nuevo, esta vez usando sus afilados colmillos, dibujando agujeros en la puerta. Le dio un cabezazo y consiguió colar su estremecedor rostro.

Okihiro profirió su último grito.

*T.K miró su cuaderno con los ojos en blanco y el lápiz en la boca. Tan solo había unos pocos problemas sin resolver y un garabato más propio de Davis que de él. Por más que lo intentaba, pensamientos que nada tenían que ver con las complicadas fórmulas de química acaparaban su atención.

Arrugó la nariz al percibir un olor desagradable. Derrotado por la tarea, tiró el lápiz al escritorio y fue a la cocina. Como había supuesto, su hermano no había podido resistir el impulso de cocinar, lo cual era potencialmente peligroso para los residentes del edificio.

-¿Qué es eso? –Preguntó al ver la cosa achicharrada que había en la sartén.

-Lubina –respondió con urgencia su hermano mientras se movía de un lado a otro de la humeante cocina -. Se me ha quemado un poco, pero nada que no solucione con un poco de especias.

-No creo que las especias hagan mucho –dijo al ver como su hermano sacaba tarros al azar.

-¿Y qué me recomienda, señor chef?

-Quitar la parte quemada y esperar que no hayas hecho otro de tus experimentos –se burló T.K.

-Muy gracioso, pero no creo que la naranja en polvo sea incompatible con la lubina.

T.K se limpió las manos en el fregador y ayudó a su hermano a limpiar el pescado. Siempre que su hermano hacía la cena terminaba salvando el estropicio. No lo juzgaba; después de que su madre se marchara de casa fue él el que tuvo que apañárselas para hacer ese tipo de cosas solo. Su padre trabajaba durante casi todo el día, y a Matt no se le pasaba por la cabeza que hubiera que esmerarse en esas tareas, creía que era posible un desarrollo fisiológico normal comiendo tan solo latas de conserva. Algunas veces, como era el caso, le entraban los remordimientos, o quizás era su misteriosa vena cocinera, y tenía ese tipo de detalles.

T.K lo miró por primera vez desde hacía semanas, cuando consideró oportuno marcharse con sus amigos en moto a mediados del curso y su padre tuvo que ir a recogerlos. Si bien en aspecto eran prácticamente idénticos –compartían el mismo color de ojos y cabello, aunque Matt lo tenía más largo y cuidado-, no había muchas semejanzas en sus personalidades. Matt era el rebelde, el que se iba por la noche y no volvía hasta el día siguiente cuando sus padres hacían o decían algo con lo que no estaba de acuerdo. T.K pensaba que se dejaba llevar demasiado por sus sentimientos. También él solía ser así hasta que a los nueve años su abuela le dijo que parecía estúpido por llorar para que sus padres no se divorciaran. Su abuela no le caía bien pero quizás hubiera tenido razón. Gracias a su consejo había madurado antes de tiempo.

La puerta de la entrada se abrió y el señor Ishida entró a la casa con su habitual andar pesado. Se dejó caer en la silla de la cocina, limpiándose con la mano la frente perlada de sudor.

-Pareces cansado, papá –observó T.K-. ¿Takashi ha estado pesado otra vez para que le subas el sueldo?

-Por más que deteste a Takashi por ser un puerco perezoso con expectativas absurdas, ojalá hubiera sido eso. Un asesinato, y de los gordos.

-Vaya, sí que debe serlo si el jefe de la policía llega tan afectado.

-El cadáver tenía marcas de mordiscos –explicó, repugnado.

-¿Cómo de un vampiro?

-No, de esos hay muchos en Jefatura –se giró a sus hijos y los miró con gravedad-. Escuchadme los dos. Quiero que estéis ojo avizor. Este caso me da escalofríos.

Los dos hermanos asintieron, extrañados. Matt sirvió el pescado, que tenía un aspecto decente pero despedía un olor extraño.

-Lo siento, hijo, estoy seguro de que está exquisito, pero el caso me ha quitado el apetito –se excusó el señor Ishida con una sonrisa de disculpa.

T.K le echo una mirada suplicante. El señor Ishida se ausentó de la mesa, no sin antes darle unas palmaditas en la espalda a T.K, quien sabía perfectamente lo que ello significaba: "Estás solo en esto, sé valiente". T.K pensó que, en cierto modo, su padre se parecía mucho a su hermano: ninguno de los dos lidiaba muy bien con sus deberes.

Probó el lenguado y no le sorprendió comprobar que estaba asqueroso. Su hermano lo miró, esperando su veredicto. No tuvo más remedio que comerse toda la lubina para complacer a Matt.

Cuando hubo terminado se lavó los dientes con un cepillo cargado de pasta para eliminar el regusto extraño que le había dejado la comida. Abrió la boca para observar el estado de sus dientes y se maldijo por no tenerlos lo suficientemente blancos. Desde que Kari comentó que le parecía atractivo un actor de Hollywood de radiante sonrisa, T.K siempre trataba de cuidar su boca.

-Vaya, vaya, así que mi hermano está en la edad del pavo –comentó Matt con humor al entrar al aseo.

-No es cierto, sabes que siempre me lavo los dientes antes de dormir –se defendió T.K, ruborizándose un poco. Presumir era algo más propio de su hermano que de él.

-Hermano, últimamente se te da muy mal mentir, y mi experiencia con las chicas me dice que una está rondando por tu cabeza. Si hasta te estás retrasando con los deberes.

T.K suspiró, vencido. Su hermano era un experto en esos asuntos, de hecho creía que era el único talento que tenía aparte de tocar la guitarra, pero quizás eso también entraba dentro de las reglas de seducción.

-Tienes razón, hay una chica –admitió.

-Pues has venido a la persona indicada –dijo con superioridad-. Veamos a ver… –se puso una mano en la barbilla mientras lo observaba detenidamente- Eres atractivo, no tanto como yo, pero lo suficiente como para tener un club de fans. Otra ventaja es que te gusta escribir, eso las vuelve locas.

-No voy a hacer lo que sea que tengas preparado para mí –se le adelantó T.K, que ya conocía las extravagantes ideas de su hermano. También tenía en cuenta que las chicas podían llegar a estar muy locas. Y él solo estaba interesado en una-. Y además, no creo que vaya a iniciar una relación con ella.

-¿Por qué no? –Se sorprendió Matt, decepcionado.

-Es complicado –suspiró-. Probablemente dentro de unos meses no vuelva a verla. No quiero hacerle daño con falsas esperanzas.

-Vaya, si que es complicado –concordó Matt-. Pero yo soy de los que piensan que el amor vence todo. Por cierto, ¿estás seguro de que la razón por la que no quieres salir con ella es porque temes hacerle daño? ¿Y si el miedo se encuentra en ti?–dijo, y se marchó dejándole con la pregunta en la cabeza.

T.K se enjuagó la boca y se quedó unos segundos más en el aseo, viendo como la espuma que había formado la pasta de dientes se colaba por el grifo. Su hermano podría estar en lo cierto. De cualquier forma, ¿por qué él, que cada semana cambiaba de novia, le estaba hablando de ser valiente en el amor?

*-Yo no te he dicho que mataras a ese hombre –gruñó Ken horas después, cuando todas las luces de las casas vecinas estuvieron apagadas y todos los vecinos en sus camas, y Oikawa hubo entrado de improviso por la ventana de su cuarto, con el rostro muy serio y la gabardina morada salpicada de sangre.

-Sabía demasiado –explicó simplemente-. Estuvo conmigo el día que cogí el cuerpo de Oikawa.

-Espera, ¿entonces tú no eres Oikawa?

-No exactamente –contestó-. Conservo sus esquemas mentales, por lo que podría decirse que sigo siendo Oikawa, solo que con una perspectiva… más amplia.

-Eres raro –comentó Ken, frunciendo el entrecejo y cruzándose de brazos.

-Puedo quitarme la gabardina si quieres –sugirió el hombre señalando las manchas de sangre de su ropa.

-Me da igual –mintió Ken. No podía evitar desconfiar de alguien que entraba y salía de su cuarto a su antojo y que se hacía llamar sirviente pero mataba sin el permiso de su señor-. Solo digo que podrías habérmelo consultado.

-Es que me tienes aburrido aquí, Ken. Últimamente lo único que me encomiendas es robar exámenes o conseguirte videojuegos –se quejó mientras se acomodaba en un una butaca.

A Ken no le gustaban demasiado los videojuegos y aprobar los exámenes le suponía un esfuerzo mínimo. Simplemente le divertía ridiculizar a Oikawa con ese tipo de pedidos para demostrarle quien era el que tenía el poder.

-Podría hacer que esa chica a la que miras con tanta pasión sea tuya también –sugirió, extendiendo las piernas y dejando caer la cabeza en el respaldo del asiento, cerrando los ojos. A la luz del flexo parecía una imagen de lo más peculiar.

-¿De verdad puedes hacer eso? –Se interesó de repente. Oikawa asintió, satisfecho por la curiosidad del muchacho. Ken se maldijo por manifestar su interés y dijo rápidamente-: Eso puedo hacerlo sin tu ayuda.

-Lo olvidaba –rió-. Eres todo un casanova.

-¿Por qué no te metes en tus cosas? –se enfadó-. Mira, allí hay más libros de terror, ya que eres tan heavy estoy seguro de que te gustarán.

-Sin duda. Pero ahora prefiero tomar un poco el aire.

Oikawa se levató de la butaca con la sonrisa todavía en el rostro, aunque sus puños estaban fuertemente apretados en los bolsillos. Ken se apartó de la ventana donde estaba sentado para dejar marchar a su sirviente. Se lanzó por la ventana, convirtiéndose en algo parecido a un chorro de tinta y se perdió en la fría noche.

Seguía hambriento, y un segundo más y hubiera arrancado la cabeza del chico, pero tuvo suficiente autocontrol para recordarse así mismo que debía contenerse si quería conseguir su recompensa. Dentro de poco ya no habría más tragedias ficticias, sino reales.

Ken se acostó sobre la cama, la cabeza apoyada en la repisa de la ventana. La niebla inuntaba toda la calle, un mar gris pálido en el que destacaba la tenue luz de un farol.

Mañana sería un día importante. Se declararía a Kari.

*El conductor de autobús hizo sonar la bocina por quinta vez ese día. Yolei se dirigió a él y le dijo con fastidio.

-Ya lo sabemos, pero no hemos terminado todavía de hacer el recuento.

-Te lo agradezco tu ayuda, Yolei, pero no hace falta que te molestes –dijo en voz baja la profesora, y volvió a hundir su anteojudo rostro en la lista de asistentes a la excursión.

-Encantada de ser de ayuda –respondió Yolei con orgullo.

-No creo que te aumenten la calificación –susurró Davis a sus espaldas, comiendo de una bolsa de patatas.

-Claro que sí –repuso la chica-. Y además, todavía no han llegado Kari y T.K. No podemos irnos sin ellos, si no este día no tendría ningún sentido.

-¿Vas a hacer de cupido de nuevo?

-Les dispararé entre las cejas.

-Mas que cupido pareces _Terminator_.

-¡Mira, aquí vienen, y juntos! –Dijo con emoción al ver cómo la pareja cruzaba la esquina a toda velocidad para llegar junto a ellos entre risotadas nerviosas.

-El autobús se ha retrasado –explicó T.K, que no solía llegar tarde.

-No pasa nada, todavía no hemos terminado de pasar lista –dijo la profesora.

-Lamentablemente –terció el camionero.

-Eres una dormilona –atacó T.K a la chica, que le sacó la lengua juguetonamente. Ciertamente se alegraba de haber recuperado el contacto con ella.


	6. El detonante

Dos hechos habían convencido a Yolei de cambiar las pautas de actuación de su plan: el primero, la sorpresiva aparición de un sonriente T.K acompañado por Kari; el segundo, que se habían sentado juntos en el autobús y ahora charlaban con total naturalidad.

-Parece que tu papel ya terminó -suspiró Davis mirando con melancolía a la pareja.

Yolei tuvo que darle la razón al chico. Ese brillo tan característico en sus ojos, esa mezcla de nerviosismo y frustración que denotaban a veces sus gestos, las frases entrecortadas, las sonrisas cómplices que intentaban disimular rápidamente con risotadas inquietas... Todo indicaba que lo estaban haciendo muy bien solos. Si había cierta decepción en Yolei por no haber resultado demasiado útil, esta quedó opacada por la enorme satisfacción que sentía de ver a su amiga tan feliz.

Suspiró aliviada y esbozó una sonrisa.

-Mi trabajo ha terminado -sentenció ajustándose las lentes con aire misterioso-. Pero estaré alerta con ojo avizor.

-Solo lo estropearías -rió Davis.

Yolei le dio un golpecito en el hombro.

-Tal vez tengas razón -concordó.

-Wala, no esperaba que fueras a renunciar a tu papel de Celestina tan fácilmente -se sorprendió el chico-. Por lo general eres bastante cabezota.

-Mira quién habla -su burló-. También tengo que admitir que me sorprendió que aceptaras tan fácilmente dejar a T.K el camino.

-Simplemente me di cuenta de que la quiero demasiado como amiga -explicó acomodándo la cabeza en sus manos.

-¿Y cómo llegaste a esa conclusión? -Se interesó la chica-. Por lo general eres muy cabezota.

-Pensando.

-Pensando -repitió la chica con una risa irónica-. Suspiró y dijo con una ligera melancolía -Ya, es lo que tiene madurar

Ken se hallaba a pocos metros de Kari y T.K, sus manos temblorosas en su regazo. Su acompañante le preguntó algo y Ken le respondió con una palabrota, ante lo cual el chico estampó su rostro contra la ventanilla y no lo volvió a girar hasta que terminó el trayecto.

Llegaron a una zona rural. Numerosas casas estaban dispuestas separadas por campos de cultivo de tomates y arroz. Unos kilómetros al norte había un pueblo cuya fábrica de alimentos procesados se destacaba entre las viviendas de techo bajo. A otro lado, una vieja montaña salpicada de aerogeneradores; en la base de esta, un bosque desprovisto de influencia humana, tal y como le gustaba a Kari fotografiar.

La chica bajó de un salto del autobús, respiró el aire puro y refrescante, sacó su cámara del bolso y la extrajo cuidadosamente de su funda. Ya había visitado ese lugar años atrás con su antigua clase. Ahora eran mayores y tenían más libertad de movimientos, por lo que no tendría que escaquearse del grupo y cabrear a sus profesores.

-¡Foto! -Gritó cuando vio a Yolei salir del autobús y taparse la cara después de tiempo.

-La gente suele decir eso antes de echarla -se quejó la muchacha, alargando la mano para atrapar la cámara-. ¡Bórrala!

-Ni hablar -Kari dio un salto atrás para esquivar a su amiga-. Además, siempre saco fotos interesantes de ti.

-Como esa en la que salgo con los ojos vizcos -ironizó Yolei.

-Venga, poneos que voy a hacer otra -hizo una señal a T.K y a Davis para que se pusieran con las chica-. Acércate más a Yolei, Davis -indicó.

-¡No! -exclamaron ambos al unísono.

-Solo es una foto, no seáis tontos.

Al igual que cuando se estrecharon la mano en un pacto falso, los chicos acordaron silenciosamente hacer lo que decía Kari. No podían negarle nada. La querían demasiado a pesar de que Yolei pensaba que se volvía una tirana cuando tenía una cámara. Y de todas maneras estaba enferma. Esto era algo de lo que Kari era consciente, pero había aprendido a mantenerlos a raya, incluso a reírse de ellos de vez en cuando. A veces incluso se aprovechaba de su situación para conseguir más fotos.

Kari esperó pacientemente a que saliera el sol para que se reflejara en los charcos del suelo para darle un efecto interesante a la imagen. También se tomó su tiempo en situar el plano antes de echarla. Cuando la vio se mordió la mano por si se emocionaba demasiado. Era una foto preciosa. No solo por la belleza de los colores del escenario y por la selección del ángulo. Era el recuerdo perfecto de un maravilloso día de verano con sus amigos, la clase de recuerdo que nunca pasa, y aunque ella sabía mejor que nadie que las cosas siempre llegaban a un fin, trató de recrearse con todas sus fuerzas en ese sentimiento. Ya no le apetecía reírse sino llorar, pero se contuvo a tiempo para que ninguno sospechara.

-Y bien, ¿a dónde os apetece ir? -Preguntó ocultando con bastante credibilidad su emoción.

-Davis y yo vamos un momento al pueblo, es que Davis tiene unas ganas irreprimibles de hacer pis. Ya sabes cómo son sus esfínteres.

-¡Oye! -Se quejó el chico-. Tú también tenías ganas de hacer pis, ¿recuerdas?

-Sí, ya, vosotros ir yendo al bosque que enseguida nos vemos -continuó la muchacha.

-¿No se suponía que te habías dado por vencida? -Susurró Davis cuando cogieron el camino al pueblo-. ¿Y qué es eso de que no controlo mis esfínteres?

-Es el momento perfecto, no podía tirar la toalla todavía -se explicó la chica-. Y lo de tus esfínteres no está tan alejado de la realidad.

T.K y Kari, a quienes no les había costado adivinar las intenciones de Yolei, se dirigieron a la montaña. Desde aquel día en que había hablado con Kari en la noria, no se sentía tan incómodo con las encerronas de Yolei, pero no podía evitar sentirse un poco inquieto por si había tanta gente a su alrededor que quisiera que declarase su amor a Kari. Incluso Davis, que siempre había estado claramete enamorado de Kari, se había unido a ese grupo tan molesto.

-¡Una carrera! -Exclamó Kari de repente, que probablemente había percibido sus pensamientos.

Corrieron a toda velocidad por los campos. T.K era el más rápido de su clase, pero Kari no se quedaba atrás. A mitad de camino el chico se sintió mal por correr tanto y se preguntó si debía darle algo de ventaja a Kari. De esa manera le haría olvidar por unos momentos que estaba débil y enferma. Pero antes de que se decidiera a hacerlo la chica lo adelantó con sorprendente velocidad, y no la redujo hasta llegar al final. Kari era consciente de que estaba algo débil, pero no quería que se hiciera demasiado evidente para T.K. Se agarró a un banco y estuvo a punto de desplomarse.

-Gané -dijo entre jadeos.

T.K sonrió y apoyó sus manos en sus rodillas, jadeando también. Miró a su alrededor; una extensión de hierba muy apetecible envolvía la montaña. El viento creaba olas en ella, haciéndolo todo más plácido. Se tumbaron allí, en el mullido suelo, contemplando las nubes, inmaculadas, que se desplazaban lentamente sobre sus cabezas. Kari jugaba a adivinar la forma que tenían. Las señalaba y explicaba a T.K el porqué del parecido. Este tardaba unos minutos en averiguarlo, cuando lo hacía sonreía. Kari siempre había tenido mucha imaginación.

-Y esa se parece al gorro que solías llevar cuando eras más pequeño -observó-. Me gustaba ese gorro.

A T.K también le gustaba su antiguo gorro. Nunca se lo quitaba de la cabeza. Se puso muy triste cuando lo perdió en un día de tormenta. Se escapó de su cabeza y voló muy alto, hacia el cielo tormentoso, y T.K sintió una mezcla de pena y miedo. Poco después sus padres se divorciarían y estaría lo suficientemente ocupado para olvidarse de él.

-Los recuerdos me hacen feliz -comentó Kari casi en un susurro tímido-. La nostalgia me gusta. Aunque a veces puede hacer daño -bajó el tono de voz, como si temiera que fuera un pensamiento que se hubiera escapado de su mente.

-Podrías ser escritora, ¿sabes? Tienes mucha imaginación y sabes describir muy bien los sentimientos -T.K se mordió el labio y cerró los ojos, arrepentido de lo que había dicho-. Lo siento, de verdad.

-No pasa nada -respondió Kari, restándole importancia al asunto.

De repente Kari sintió la necesidad de coger la mano de T.K. Fue acercando su mano a la de él, lentamente, como en trance... hasta que él la alejó de la suya. Avergonzada, fingió que solo estaba apoyando las manos en el césped para incorporarse. Se alejó del chico unos metros, sacó la cámara y se puso a fotografiar el horizonte.

A T.K no le pasó desapercibido ese gesto, y en seguida se sintió culpable de lo que había hecho. Se dio cuenta de que nunca debió haber creído las palabras de Kari, porque ella había estado tratando de ocultar sus sentimientos para no dañarle. Y él había estado de acuerdo, porque tenía miedo del dolor que sentiría cuando llegara ese momento. Había estado tan cegado por su egoísmo que no se había percatado de que la última voluntad de Kari era pasar sus último tiempo de vida junto a él.

Se puso en pie, corrió hasta la chica y la atrapó en un abrazo por la espalda que la hizo soltar un grito de sorpresa.

-¡Te amo, Kari Yagami! -Gritó como nunca antes había gritado.

Se deshizo del abrazo, algo aturdido, mientras Kari se giraba lentamente para mirarlo conmocionada. Le apartó un mechón de pelo de su rostro, T.K sintiendo como un impulso eléctrico dentro de su cuerpo. Entonces ella sonrió. No era la sonrisa que ponía cuando estaba en un compromiso, ni si quiera era la que se le dibujaba al observar una belleza que debía fotografiar. Era una sonrisa de absoluta felicidad que hizo que T.K también sonriera de la misma manera, porque sentía que si eso la hacía sentir tan radiante es que había hecho lo correcto. Casi cambió de idea cuando la chica apoyó la cabeza contra su pecho y se deshizo en llantos, inundando la camiseta de T.K, quien solo acertaba a acariciarle el cabello. Kari estaba dejando caer todas las lágrimas que había estado reprimiendo, y no sabía muy bien si aquello eran lágrimas de felicidad. En cualquier caso, los latidos del corazón de T.K la consolaban, llenaban de ternura aquel vacío que habían dejado las lágrimas.

En los días siguientes, T.K no supo a ciencia cierta qué era lo que pasaba a su alrededor. Era como estar aislado en una burbuja que le mantenía en un estado similar a la drogadicción. No cabía el miedo, la preocupación, la irritación, la culpa, la verguenza o el sufrimiento. Era un espacio hecho a medida de Kari y él, dónde no tenían que decir lo que no sentían, donde podían ser ellos mismos. Toda aquella felicidad abrumó a T.K, quien nunca se había sentido igual. Era un chico que siempre se había actuado con contención, incluso con frialdad en ocasiones, pero Kari no le permitía ser tan reservado; le daba un inesperado beso en la mejilla o le tapaba los ojos cuando se volvían a encontrar; estaba dispuesta a hacerle sonreír siempre que pudiera, y T.K no podía estar más encantado. El chico de la desesperanza había terminado por ser una bocanada de esperanza a Kari, quien ya no concebía la vida sin él. Y por primera vez en sus vidas, ambos sentían esa descarada alegría que hace que se sonría sin motivo.

En casa de T.K, su padre y su hermano se preguntaron si el chico había sufrido algún tipo de trastorno, porque, aunque tratara de ocultarlo, se veía a leguas que estaba enamorado. Matt lo advirtió antes; sabía que su hermano no era una persona de grandes risotadas, sino de sonrisas silenciosas. Se metió con él para después felicitarle. Una parte del antiguo T.K se manifestó cuando frunció el ceño y enrojeció sus mejillas, pero después decidió comprarle un peluche a Kari, uno grande y esponjoso para que le diera abrazos cuando él no estuviera.

-¿No crees que soy un poco mayor para andar con peluches? -se rió Kari cuando lo vio.

-Jo, algo me decía que no te gustaría -T.K hundió la cabeza detrás del peluche.

-¡Me encanta, muchas gracias! -Gritó la muchacha saltando del sofá y abrazando al peluche y a T.K-

Más tarde, en la habitación de Kari, la chica cogió volvió al ataque con su cámara de fotos. Le enterneció ver a T.K durmiendo profundamente después de un largo día yendo en bicicleta a la tienda de peluches y decidió echarle una foto.

-No he podido evitarlo, estás tan adorable -se disculpó la chica mientras T.K se frotaba los ojos.

-Un día cogeré tu cámara y me vengaré.

-Muajaja, la he puesto una contraseña para que no puedas acceder a ella -contestó la chica mientras echaba otra foto-. No contabas con mi astucia, ambición rubia.

-¿Qué me has llamado? ¿Así no llamaban a Marilyn Monroe? -Preguntó T.K entre risas-. ¡Dame esa cámara! -Saltó hacia ella, la inmovilizó con cuidado y le quitó la cámara.

-Así es cómo te llamaban en el instituto las chicas, eras todo un sex-symbol -contestó tratando de pellizcar los brazos de T.K para soltarse.

-Será por el efecto que crea mi hermano. ¡Jajaja no, cosquillas no! -estalló en carcajadas cuando la chica consiguió deslizar sus dedos sobre su costado.

-Encontré tu punto débil -dijo Kari triunfante, y apretó más los dedos, lo cual se tradujo en un aumento de volumen de las risas.

-¡Pa-pa-para por favor o me que-quedaré sin aire! -lloró mientras se retorcía.

Kari cesó la tortura por unos momentos, algo temerosa de propasarse. T.K aprovechó el momento para saltar sobre ella e inmovilizarla de nuevo.

-Y tu talón de aquiles es que eres demasiado compasiva.

-Eres tan amenazador como un osito de peluche -se burló ella, divertida y altanera.

El se lanzó a besarla apasionadamente. La chica respondió al beso generosamente. Era un beso torpe pero disfrutable, solo empañado por la inesperada entrada de el hermano de Kari al cuarto. Tenía cierto parecido con su hermana, aunque era algo más moreno de piel. Lo más representativo de él era su pelo rebelde, que se desordenaba en todas direcciones. Miró a T.K con los ojos entrecerrados y volvió a cerrar la puerta.

-La cena está lista, aunque solo he hecho para dos personas -dijo desde el pasillo.

-Me he pasado un poco -se disculpó T.K, incorporándose-. Lo siento.

-A veces es un poco sobreprotector.

-Es normal, es tu hermano.

-Te prepararé algo para cenar -propuso la chica, saltando de la cama.

-No hace falta, me voy ya -respondió T.K mientras se ponía las zapatillas.

-No seas tonto.

-En serio, no quiero molestar -insistió.

Kari suspiró y acompañó a T.K a la entrada. Antes de abrir la puerta su hermano se asomó por la cocina con la misma mirada inspeccionadora.

-Has pasado mi examen, chico, te permito cenar con mi hermana -dijo.

Kari se giró con la boca abierta. T.K le dio las gracias, un poco confundido.

-Cómo puedes ser tan retorcido -le recriminó, pero con buen humor-. Lo siento, T.K, mi hermano es muy especial.

-Me cae bien -le susurró cuando hubo desaparecido del umbral de la puerta.

-Te habrá visto cara de buenazo -explicó Kari.

-No me considero tan bueno como tu piensas -T.K se encogió de hombros.

-Es por eso que lo eres -Kari lo besó en la mejilla.

-¿Quedamos por la tarde? -Preguntó el chico mientras le daba un bocado a la hamburguesa-. Mmm, tu hermano cocina mil veces mejor que el mío.

-Por la mañana no podrá ser.

-¿Y eso? -Se extrañó T.K. Se había acostumbrado a verla a esas horas durante casi todos las vacaciones.

-Tengo que ir al hospital.

T.K apartó la vista hacia otro lado. Kari se quedó en silencio. Era el tema tabú.

Pero T.K se atrevió a volver a hablar.

-Te acompañaré -acordó.

-No hace falta -respondió Kari, aunque su mirada mostraba gratitud.

A T.K no le gustó el hospital. Le hubiera gustado que no fuera idéntico a como se lo imaginaba; frío, gris, con un extraño zumbido que sale de las paredes y gente con rostros sombríos. Pero se encontró con una representación exacta de la imagen de su mente. Se llevó un libro para leer mientras esperaba a Kari en uno de los sillones de plástico de la sala de esperas, pero no podía concentrarse. El ambiente enrarecido del lugar lo estaba poniendo enfermo, sobretodo porque era imposible que sus pensamientos no fueran hacia el tema tabú.

Se levantó y fue a comprarse un refresco de la máquina expendedora. Miró por una de las ventanas del hospital, viendo nubes grises y cargadas de agua. Muy diferentes de aquellas tan bonitas que había visto durante la excursión, que contrastaban con el cielo azul turquesa. Ahora el cielo estaba de un triste monocromático. Las hojas de los árboles se habían teñido de marrón y amarillo y caían patéticamente sobre el terreno. Se acercaba el otoño, y con él el inicio de las clases. Eso le puso un poco triste y quiso retroceder en el tiempo hasta el inicio del verano. El tiempo había pasado con demasiada rapidez.

Sintió como la burbuja se resquebrajaba un poco.

Kari no salió muy contenta, pero su rostro se iluminó nada más verle. El le agarró de la mano, sin dejar de pensar en su expresión anterior. Caminaron juntos por las calles, pateando las hojas muertas, la cabeza de Kari descansando sobre el hombro de T.K, quien parecía demasiado reflexivo, como ausente.

-¿T.K, me estás escuchando? -Preguntó Kari, algo irritada por la pasividad del chico.

-¿Eh? Lo siento, no te he escuchado -respondió este intentando no sonar demasiado melancólico.

-Te estaba diciendo si te apetece alquilar una película en el videoclub.

-¿Cuál te apetece ver?

-_Princesa por sorpresa _-respondió la chica con orgullo.

-¿En serio?

-Me encantaba cuando era pequeña.

-Pues vamos a verla.

La lluvia comenzó a caer sobre ellos cuando estuvieron a punto de llegar al videoclub. Tuvieron que caminar bajo los toldos de los edificios para no mojarse. T.K recordó que una de las cosas que más le gustaban a Kari era bailar bajo la lluvia, como en una famosa película. Como nunca había perdido ese espíritu tan jovial, no cabía ninguna duda de que no se mojaba por motivos de salud.

Habían colgado un cartel en la puerta del videoclub informando que habían cerrado indefinidamente. Kari suspiró, decepcionada, pero luego trató de parecer indiferente.

-Seguro que hay buenas películas en la televisión -dijo.

Cuando llegaron a la casa de T.K no había nadie. El chico tuvo el extraño deseo de que estuviesen su hermano y su padre para animar un poco la tarde. Se fueron a la habitación de T.K y se acostaron juntos, abrazados. Kari pasaba de canal con rapidez, desinteresada. Solo juegos de azar, noticias desagradables y series que nunca veía aparecían en la caja tonta. Apagó el televisor y se recostó en el pecho de T.K.

-Te quiero -musitó.

El la acarició en el brazo y le dijo lo mismo. La quería. Quizás demasiado. En esos momentos no pudo evitar pensar en lo que le deparaba el futuro. Miró el dulce rostro de la chica y por mucho que trataba de imaginárselo, no podía aceptar que dentro de unos meses probablemente ya no estuviera con él. No podía imaginársela sin vida, corrompiéndose en una lápida. No podía imaginarse cómo podría mantenerse en pie el día del entierro. El contacto con su suave piel era casi doloroso ahora, y el perfume de su cabello le estaba haciendo lagrimear.

La burbuja estalló en mil pedazos.

Se disculpó con la voz ahogada y se alejó rápidamente de la chica para meterse dentro del aseo. Cerró el pestillo y se dejó caer al suelo, llorando todo lo silenciosamente que pudo. Era doloroso reprimir las lágrimas, e inútil porque siempre acababan aflorando. Pero no debía permitir que Kari se enterase de eso, tenía que hacer que los últimos dias de su vida fueran los más felices. Por otra parte, estaba devastado. Se llevó las manos a los ojos y gimoteó. Deseó que su madre estuviera allí para abrazarle y susurrarle que no se preocupara, pero ella nunca volvería. La había perdido, al igual que pronto perdería a Kari. Se permitió dejarse llevar un poco por sus sentimientos y luego se puso en pie, limpiándose las lágrimas con el agua del grifo.

Al salir se encontró con Kari mirándolo con preocupación, agarrada a un cojín. Había sido siempre tan observadora...

-Lo siento -dijo Kari, incapaz de mirarle-. No debí dejar que esto llegara tan lejos. Te he hecho daño, y será mejor que te alejes cuanto antes de mi, porque yo no deseo... -dejó de hablar cuando T.K la rodeó con sus brazos, frotando su espalda con sus manos, como para consolarla. El chico sentía una mezcla de calor y dolor, pero no se apartó de ella.

-Nunca -respondió-. Es que el otoño me pone un poco triste, ¿sabes? Necesito bajar un rato, respirar aire fresco. Enseguida estoy contigo.

Se apartó de ella con los ojos humedecidos. Ella también los tenía anhegados en lágrimas. Y se fue alejando de la habitación, poco a poco, con aquella sonrisa que no supo si era real o fingida, hasta que cerró la puerta.

Fuera hacía demasiado frío para ser finales de verano. O quizás era otra clase de frío, uno que venía de dentro y congelaba todos sus huesos. Se acercó a una máquina expendedora de tabaco, echó una moneda y pulsó un número al azar. Lió el tabaco torpemente y se le deshizo. Preparó un segundo cigarro y se dispuso a metérselo en la boca, pero entonces recordó que no tenía mechero.

-¿Es tu primera vez? -Preguntó una voz fría a sus espaldas.

El individuo sacó un mechero y encendió el cigarro. T.K estaba demasiado afectado como para sorprenderse de que el individuo era Ken Ichijouji.

-Gracias -aspiró y tosió fuertemente, sintiéndose estúpido.

-Succiónalo y luego respira profundamente -indicó Ken, dando una bocanada a su cigarrillo como para ilustrar sus palabras con un ejemplo.

T.K lo hizo y se sintió un poco mejor.

-¿Qué haces aquí a estas horas? -Preguntó.

-Estoy preocupado por ella -respondió-. Supongo que tú también. En menuda mierda te has metido.

T.K asintió con fastidio. Acababa de asimilar que era el tipo que una vez trató de abusar de Kari y no necesitaba que ese desagradable individuo se lo recordaba. Ni si quiera sabía porqué le estaba dirigiendo la palabra.

-Por otro lado, eres afortunado -continuó, apoyándose en una baranda-. Ella te ha elegido para pasar sus últimos dias.

Ken tenía razón. El hecho de que estuviera hablando con Ken hizo que aumentara su celo por Kari. Se preguntó si aun estaba a tiempo de encontrar otro videoclub y alquilar una película. Quizás podía reunir las fuerzas para entrar de nuevo en la habitación. Y aunque tuviera demasiado miedo, lo haría igualmente. Porque ella lo merecía. En realidad se merecía mucho más que eso. Se maldijo a sí mismo por haber llorado, por haber pensado tanto en él cuando debía centrarse en ella. Incluso se le pasó la absurda pero atrayente idea de morir al mismo tiempo que ella.

-Pero quiero decirte una cosa -Ken tiró el cigarrillo al suelo y lo aplastó con la suela de su zapato-. Quiero que ella esté bien.

Sacó del bolsillo de su chaqueta un trozo de papel y se lo dio a T.K.

-¿Qué es esto? -Inquirió, atónito.

-Puede que él pueda ayudarte – respondió.

Estuvo un tiempo mirando el trozo de papel, con la cabeza baja. Los ojos se le abrieron como platos y su boca se abrió ligeramente mientras contemplaba la dirección. No estaba muy lejos. Ese trozo de papel podía ser su única esperanza.

-Ken -levantó la cabeza para darle las gracias, pero ya no había nadie en la oscura calle.

Echó a correr a toda velocidad por las calles durante veinte minutos. No se cansó porque la esperanza de encontrar lo que buscaba había renovado sus energías. Todo estaba en inquietante calma a su alrededor. Solo podía oír el sonido de sus respiraciones y el ladrido de algún que otro perro que lo había confundido con un indeseable.

Se paró en seco justo enfrente de la puerta. Era una casa bastante extraña que desentonaba con el resto de viviendas. Estaba pintada de color granate, tenía numerosas ventanas, tejado triangular y una pequeña escalera a la entrada. Algunas enredaderas comenzaban a escalar por las paredes. Tenía todo el aspecto de una casa victoriana.

Apretó el botón del telefonillo, poniéndose repentinamente nervioso al notar lo tarde que era. El dueño podría estar durmiendo. Podría odiarlo por eso, podría rechazarlo cada día que viniese a su casa.

La reja se abrió con un sonido chirriante.

T.K pasó por el hueco sin esperar a que se abriera lo suficiente y cayó al jardín. Se incorporó enseguida y se plantó en el porche de la entrada. La puerta se abrió un poco para revelar un rostro pálido y ojeroso, enfundado en una gabardina morada. T.K se percató de que era la misma persona que había estado con Ken cuando se marchaban de la feria.

-¿Es usted el Doctor Oikawa?

El individuo lo invitó a entrar con un gesto de la mano.

-Sé lo que quieres -respondió Oikawa, con una voz envejecida que desentonaba un poco con su aspecto algo más joven-. Toma asiento -indicó señalando uno de los antiguos sofás de tela roja del comedor.

El comedor tenía un aspecto extraño. Cabezas de animales estaban repartidas por toda la pared, cuyos rostros se descomponían en una mueca desagradable que se hacía más desagradable por la tenue iluminación. Los muebles parecían muy caros y delicados, pero podían perfectamente pertenecer a alguien de hace un par de siglos.

T.K se hundió en el sofá, encarando al Doctor Oikawa, que lo examinaba de la cabeza a los pies con visible interés.

-¿Entonces me puede ayudar? -Preguntó con desesperación, inclinándose hacia el hombre.

Oikawa asintió.

-Es un tratamiento novedoso. Lo hemos probado con algunos sujetos y ha resultado todo un éxito -explicó.

Entonces T.K se sintió tan aliviado que dejó escapar una risa nerviosa, casi demente. Se arrodilló ante Oikawa y bajó la cabeza, logrando expresar un gracias a pesar de sentirse tan cohibido debido a la alegría que le había proporcionado la inesperada sorpresa. Oikawa también se arrodilló y lo abrazó. Le besó la frente y le dio unos susurros tranquilizadores, como una madre cuando amamanta a su bebé.

-Pobre, pobrecito T.K, ya desde joven tu vida ha estado marcada por el dolor -su voz no sonaba como algo especialmente triste, sino como una especie de regodeo, pero T.K pensó que eran imaginaciones suyas-. Voy a prepararte una leche con cacao.

Se levantó y se fue a la cocina, con pasos lentos, demasiado lentos. Y con movimientos extraños. Parecía que se iba a doblar en cualquier momento, pero T.K supuso que era el cansancio lo que le hacía ver eso. También achacó a eso que le pareciera que el individuo se fundía con las sombras de la casa.

Deseó llegar a su casa para contárselo todo a Kari. Probablemente no le creería al principio, y por eso sería más gratificante de verla cuando se diera cuenta de que sería curada. Tendrían todo el tiempo del mundo. Viajarían por el mundo. El primer lugar al que irían sería Europa, porque Kari siempre había estado interesada en ello. T.K ahorraría para lo suficiente para pagarle un viaje para el próximo verano. Yolei y Davis se apuntarían y todos los días habría fiesta, comida exótica y anécdotas graciosas.

-¡Niño estúpido! -Retumbó una voz por toda la casa. Era similar a la de Oikawa, pero se sentía metálica. Como si estuviera hablando delante de un ventilador-. ¡Era todo una mentira!

T.K se quedó muy quieto, sin respirar, con los ojos muy abiertos. Durante unos momentos solo se oyó el tictac del reloj de cuco de la habitación. Le estaban tomando el pelo, no cabía ninguna duda. Tenía que ser una pesadilla. Pero, ¿y si la parte en la que Oikawa le decía que había una cura también formaba parte del sueño? Se despertaría y se encontraría con Kari en la más absoluta desesperanza.

-Pobre, pobrecito T.K, ya desde joven tu vida ha estado marcada por el dolor -continuó Oikawa, repitiendo las palabras que había dicho minutos antes con tono burlón-. Y es una pena, porque tienes potencial, hijo. Hay dolor, hay ira deliciosa en tu interior. Es una pena que tu papel solo sea el de detonante de la tragedia que vendrá.

Todo había sucedido muy rápido y con sorprendente facilidad, apenas había habido explicaciones. Ken. Había aparecido de la nada y le había proporcionado ayuda a pesar de haberle caído mal. No tenía ningún sentido que no tratara de glorificarse al mostrarle personalmente a Kari que había esperanza. Tampoco tenía sentido que a alguien que decía tener la cura del cáncer no se le diera publicidad. Había motivaciones ocultas, todo indicaba que era...

-¡Una engaño! -Gritó triunfante Oikawa entre risas dementes.

Sintió la ira en sus huesos, la sintió, una fuerza más poderosa que ninguna otra. Profirió un grito desgarrado empezó a patear con violencia todo lo que había a su alrededor. El cuco salió del reloj a cantar, como celebrando la situación. T.K cogió las tazas de porcelana de una mesita y las lanzó contra la pared. Luego el jarrón estalló en mil pedazos. Se cortó las manos al darle un puñetazo al cristal de un armario, pero le dio igual. La ira lo hizo insensible al dolor. Luego vino el llanto, las lágrimas de un sueño incumplido, la frustración, la desesperanza.

Y por último el miedo. Vino sin hacer ruido, sin que le diera tiempo a prepararse. Un escalofrío que le recorrió toda la espalda. Hacía tiempo que la voz había dejado de hablar, pero se oían pasos a detrás de él. El ruido de los muebles al rechinar, o quizás el de los insectos al desplazarse, el crujido de sus extremidades. Y luego algo pegajoso, un sonido de succión. En un espejo cercano vio como algo oscuro se situaba en la entrada del comedor.

Salió corriendo hacia la puerta de la entrada y trató de girar el pestillo con sus manos sudorosas. Cuando al fin consiguió hacerlo, giró el picaporte con todas sus fuerzas.

No se movió ni un centímetro.

Oikawa, aquella horrible criatura que estaba a sus espaldas no tenía prisa en atraparlo. Jugaba, se deleitaba con su pánico.

Desesperado, comenzó a patear la puerta, pero era de roble macizo, con varios centímetros de grosos y considerablemente alta. Dio una última patada a la puerta y se dejó caer sobre ella entre gemidos agónicos.

Se dio la vuelta para enfrentarlo en un último arrojo de valor que desapareció cuando vio a la escalofriante criatura, que extendía sus negras extremidades hacia él, chasqueando sus dientes puntiagudos y con los ojos inyectados en sangre.

El último pensamiento que tuvo antes de morir fue el rostro de absoluta felicidad de Kari en aquel inolvidable día de verano.


	7. El incidente

Las agujas del reloj marcaron las doce. Kari se paseaba por la habitación de T.K. De vez en cuando se asomaba a la ventana, inquieta. Takeru no era el tipo de persona que dejaba en la estacada a sus amigos, e imaginaba que mucho menos a su novia, sobretodo cuando horas antes le había dicho que volvería pronto. Se sentó de nuevo en la cama, frotándose los brazos con las manos, sorprendiéndose de echar tan pronto de menos los abrazos del muchacho y arrepintiéndose al instante de haber propuesto la ruptura. Agitó la cabeza, como para espantar esos pensamientos egoístas, y volvió a echar la vista hacia la ventana. Esta vez sí que logró identificar un movimiento, pero para su decepción solo era el padre de T.K

En circunstancias normales se habría sentido avergonzada de estar sola en su casa; en esos momentos solo podía pensar en avisar cuanto antes al subinspector de policía. Le abrió la puerta, saludándolo rápidamente.

-Encantado de verte de nuevo, Kari Yagami -la saludó el hombre, quitándose la gorra y sonriendo-. Supongo que mi hijo se habrá tomado la molestia de comprar unas pizzas.

-De eso quería hablarle -dijo Kari-. Hace horas que no está aquí.

-¿No está en casa? -se sorprendió el señor Yagami, parándose en el felpudo de la puerta y volviendo unos pasos atrás-. Espera aquí, voy a buscarle.

-Le acompaño.

Recorrieron prácticamente toda la zona. Cada vez que llegaban al final de la calle, Kari estiraba el cuello para asomarse a la siguiente, pero los faros del coche no descubrían nada en la oscuridad de la calle. El señor Ishida realizó varios avisos a sus colegas, y ante la negligencia de estos a punto estuvo de lanzar el aparato por la ventana.

-No puede considerarse desaparecido todavía -repetía con pomposidad las respuestas que recibía, como un desesperado alivio cómico ante la preocupación que crecía a cada segundo.

El cielo se pintó de azul desteñido, anunciando el comienzo de un nuevo día, y todavía no había rastro alguno de T.K. En la casa los recibió el hermano de T.K, con aspecto confundido y resacoso, lo cual hizo llevarse unas rápidas palabras de reproche por parte del señor Ishida, para poco después olvidarse completamente de ese hecho y estar inmerso en el caso de la misteriosa desaparición de su hermano.

-Probablemente se haya ido a un bar -Matt se encogió de hombros.

-Qué tontería, él no va a esos lugares -respondió el señor Ishida con hosquedad. La explicación de su hijo, de todas maneras, no lo tranquilizaba.

-Solo estaba intentando encontrar una respuesta -el chico se cruzó de brazos, molesto-. Ya sé que no le gusta beber, pero todos lo hacen una vez en la vida.

Kari bostezó largamente, a lo cual el señor Ishida consideró oportuno que se retirara a su casa para acostarse. El cansancio y el deseo de olvidarse de su novio por unos instantes, unida a la sensación de estar fuera de lugar en aquella empresa familiar consiguieron convencerla.

Así que anduvo como un fantasma, tambaleandose ligeramente, hasta entrar por su casa y dirigirse de forma automática a su habitación. Su madre, preocupada, exigió explicaciones de su retraso; tenía el rostro ojeroso y los ojos ligeramente enrojecidos. Kari no supo si cabrearse con ella por no haberse dormido o compadecerse. Pensó en darle un abrazo, porque ella misma lo necesitaba, pero rehusó en el último momento porque tenía el presentimiento de que sus abrazos, más que ofrecer consuelo, lo que hacían era dañar a sus seres queridos. Le explicó todo lo que había pasado durante la noche y la dejó entrar a su cuarto para dormir.

Se quedó tumbada en la cama boca arriba, abrazándose a sí misma, con la mirada fija en el techo, tenuemente iluminado por la pálida luz que entraba por la ventana, que hacía extrañas y distantes las sombras de sus peluches. Se odió a sí misma por sentirse decepcionada con T.K. Una parte de ella argumentaba que tenía derecho a estar así por las esperanzas que le había dado; pero la otra, que iba ganando terreno poco a poco a su enfado, se sentía demasiado preocupada como para culparle, porque todavía tenía confianza en la promesa de regreso del chico. El miedo la abrumó de repente, y ella se tapó fuertemente el rostro con la almohada, como si quisiera hacerlo desaparecer de su mente.

-No estás dormida, ¿verdad? -susurró su hermano desde la puerta de su cuarto.

Kari apartó la almohada de su cara y negó con la cabeza. Tai, que estaba apoyado contra la pared, visiblemente amodorrado, cambió a una expresión más grave. La misma que se había dibujado en su rostro el día que le diagnosticaron el cáncer.

-¿Puedes dormir conmigo? -Inquirió Kari, sorprendiéndose de su voz ahogada. No era el tipo de persona que buscaba la ayuda de su hermano a todas horas, de hecho, solía rechazarla. Pero ahora se había convertido de repente en aquella niña que, tras una pesadilla, solo quería sentirse segura.

-Claro que sí, tonta -respondió Tai, aunque no había ningún rastro de humor en su tono.

Se metió debajo de las sábanas con ella, rodeándola con un brazo. Kari agradeció ese gesto. Aun a pesar de que era verano, un frío glacial penetraba en sus huesos, y el calor de su hermano conseguía disipar un poco ese frío de su corazón.

-Mañana podemos quedarnos aquí juntos, qué le den a las clases -propuso su hermano.

La perspectiva era tentadora. Desayunarían juntos y verían una película. No le costaría convencerlo en poner una cinta muy colorida de Disney de princesas y con un final feliz, como en los viejos tiempos. Tal vez T.K ya estuviera localizado por ese momento y se podría unir a la fiesta, se reiría un poco de ella por su arranque de infantilidad, pero desde el cariño y el respeto. Rápidamente consiguió dormirse, vagando todavía en aquellas felices imágenes. Aunque en sus sueños parecía que las contemplaba a través de un velo translúcido, como si fueran sombras.

*Ken no había podido dormir en toda la noche. Trataba de pensar en Kari, pero su mente rebelde siempre se dirigía hacia Takeru. Esa noche no parecía él. No era el chico de semblante sereno que le había reprochado una vez que dejara a su chica en paz. Ignoraba que sus ojos pudieran anegarse en lágrimas, o que acto seguido se iluminaran de esperanza. Estaba tan desesperado apenas le había costado engañarlo. Esa noche Takeru era un niño vulnerable, manipulable, humano. Y también ignoraba que eso acabaría por robarle el sueño.

Por primera vez se sintió aliviado cuando vio a Oikawa aparecerse silenciosamente dentro de su cuarto. Aunque, pensándolo mejor, eso significaba que el chico estaba definitivamente muerto. Antes de que pudiera preguntarle para corroborarlo, Oikawa asintió con una sonrisa, y todas aquellas hipótesis que había hecho Ken sobre la manera de pensar del sujeto desaparecieron como por arte de magia.

-Has hecho lo correcto -musitó Oikawa mientras posaba una mano en el hombro del muchacho, que retrocedió unos pasos al darse cuenta con horror que le había manchado la camisa de sangre.

-Lo siento -se disculpó Oikawa, sin sentirlo realmente, porque no podía ocultar su sonrisa.

-Acaba con esto y continuemos con el plan -ordenó Ken, poniéndose firme de repente, aunque sus rodillas temblaban un poco, sin poder olvidarse de la desagradable, asfixiante sensación a la que se sometió la primera vez.

-Como ordenes -Oikawa hizo algo en la oscuridad del cuarto que Ken no pudo ver, pero supo al instante que aquella sustancia pegajosa y negruzca se estaba desprendiendo de él. Hizo un escalofriante "chof" al caer y luego se fue dirigiendo a él. Antes de que aquella cosa se lanzara a la boca de Ken y atravesara rápidamente su garganta, provocando el cese de los remordimientos por lo que había hecho, lanzó una mirada desafiante a Oikawa. Quería asegurarse por enésima vez de recordarle que era él quien lo controlaba y no al revés.

*Fue como si todo sonido se apagase de repente. El "buenos dias" de su hermano, las risas enlatadas del programa de humor que estaban poniendo en televisión, el zumbido del microondas. Todo se silenció cuando el locutor de la radio informó que habían encontrado a T.K asesinado en horribles circunstancias. La sonrisa de su hermano dio paso a una mueca de horror, y la miró con preocupación. Sus piernas flaquearon y cayó al suelo haciendo resonar los manises. Si se hizo daño, no lo sintió. Al parecer, su alma se había escindido de su cuerpo, porque sus sentidos no respondían. Se quedó un rato con la cabeza apoyada en la pared. Su hermano la abrazaba fuertemente, pero ya no podía sentir su calor. No sentía tristeza, solo una inquietud pulsante, un tictac en su cabeza. No era especialmente desagradable, pero Kari sabía que cuando dejara de sonar todo volvería a la normalidad.

En algún momento su hermano la llevó al comedor y la hizo sentarse en el sofá. Le dijo, compungido, que no se rindiera, que tenía que luchar a pesar de lo que había ocurrido.

El tictac la había hipnotizado, haciéndole olvidar lo sucedido. Pero ahora su hermano le había recordado la situación, y el tictac se hizo más lejano a medida que volvía a la realidad.

Gritó con todas sus fuerzas, liberando todo aquel dolor reprimido.

*Yolei tocó hizo sonar el timbre. A su lado, Davis hizo algo insospechado; le agarró la mano, como para darle fuerzas para afrontar la situación. Durante el entierro de T.K había hecho lo mismo. Como había superado aquello antes que el resto, Yolei sopesó la posibilidad de que nunca le habiera caído especialmente bien T.K. Era posible que incluso se alegrara de tener posibilidades con Kari ahora que él estaba muerto. Ese pensamiento la puso enferma. Se preguntó si debía decirle al chico lo de la enfermedad de su amiga, a pesar de que era un secreto de Kari y ella, pero se negó rotundamente. No quería dañarlo de la misma manera que estaba herida ella, y además -se maldijo por su egoísmo-, eso lo haría hundirse, y ella necesitaba más que nunca apoyarse en él. Para redimirse un poco de sus malos pensamientos, decidió que cuando Kari muriese, ella estaría allí para apoyarle a él.

El hermano de Kari los recibió. Tenía un aspecto previsiblemente descuidado, pero intentó mostrarse bromista con Davis. Le revolvió el cabello y le preguntó si tenía novia, a lo que Davis respondió en el mismo tono que todavía no había encontrado una a su altura. Con Yolei solía bromear del mismo modo, llamándola empollona a pesar de que su rendimiento escolar no fuera tan sobresaliente, pero ese día se contuvo, ya que nunca había visto a la chica tan cabizbaja.

Pasaron a la casa y subieron las escaleras. Mientras lo hacían, Yolei pensaba en la mejor manera de hablar con Kari. No sabía si quería verla o no.

Tardaron un rato a encontrarla en su propio cuarto, porque estaba escondida bajo las mantas.

-Kari, venimos a hacerte una visita -dijo Yolei, haciendo todo lo posible por que su voz no temblara, cuando apartó las mantas y la encontró echa un ovillo, entre la vigilia y el sueño.

-Yolei. Davis -se limitó a decir con voz débil, mientras se incorporaba en su cama. Se sintió mal terriblemente mal al instante; su amiga podía haber llegado al último tramo de su vida. Apartó esos horribles pensamientos de su mente-. ¿Cómo estáis?

-Comparados contigo, como una rosa -respondió Davis.

Yolei opinaba que no eran las mejores palabras de consuelo, pero sorprendentemente consiguieron sacar una media sonrisa a la chica. Aunque bien podía haberlo hecho para complacer a Davis.

-Gracias por venir, chicos, pero quiero estar sola -dijo. Tan sumida estaba en su depresión que se olvidó de ser cortés y atenta y volvió a echarse la manta sobre la cabeza.

-Kari -Yolei buceó por entre las mantas hasta dar con su amiga. Estaba con la cara tapada con las manos, reprimiendo el llanto. Cuando habló a Yolei, su voz era apenas audible-. Se suponía que iba a ser yo, no él, ¿qué voy a hacer ahora?

-De momento puedes empezar por salir de ahí y salir con nosotros a tomar algo.

Davis, incapaz de oír la conversación, se irritó.

-Oye, Kari -comenzó a decir con decisión, los puños apretados fuertemente-. T.K está muerto, y todos odiamos eso. Vale que el chico no me caía muy bien al principio... -hizo una pausa dramática, no se supo bien si premeditada o improvisada- ¡Pero terminó por hacerlo! Y no creo que a nadie le haya caído mal, porque era justo y bueno, y seguro que era también un novio estupendo. Pero si piensas va a morir del todo, estás muy equivocada. Está vivo, en tu corazón -señaló con su mano al pecho-. Y seguro que ahora mismo está contemplándote desde el cielo. Maldita sea, qué cursilada acabo de decir.

En ese momento Yolei sintió un arrebato de cariño hacia su amigo. No supo porqué había dudado tanto de él cuando estaba claro que nunca había tenido la intención de conquistar a Kari ahora que T.K no estaba.

Entonces, para sorpresa de los dos, Kari se rió. Fue una tímida risotada, pero acabó por convertirse en una carcajada que los contagió a los dos.

-Es el discurso más ñoño que he oído -dijo Kari entre risas.

-Lo secundo -añadió Yolei.

-Vaya, así me lo agradecéis. ¡Vaya par estáis hechas! -Exclamó Davis con humor.

Consiguieron convencer a Kari para que se tomara su batido favorito en el café de la calle: vainilla con nata y fresas. Se lo bebió con avidez, como si no hubiera bebido nada en los últimos días, cosa que era muy probable.

Y de repente, justo cuando todos creían que las cosas saldrían mejor, él vino de nuevo. Ken Ichijouji estaba en el cristal de la ventana, observándolos. Luego desapareció de allí para entrar al local. Ninguno se esperó que fuera a dirigirse justo a su mesa.

-¿Qué haces aquí? -preguntó Davis con desdén.

Yolei le dio una patada por debajo de la mesa. Si no se comportaba, Ken movería sus hilos en el instituto y todos saldrían muy malparados.

Ken le devolvió una fría mirada.

-Quería hablar con Kari. Fuera si puede ser.

-Está bien -accedió ella, tranquilizando a Davis con la mirada.

Salieron del café y se pusieron a hablar en la otra calle. Yolei y Davis, que no se fiaban de Ken, salieron contemplaron a los chicos desde una ventana del local. Lo que vieron les hizo abrir la boca, para poco después estallar en gritos. De la oscuridad de un callejón había aparecido un ser monstruoso, una especie de bicho que había agarrado a Ken y a Kari y había volado hacia el cielo ominoso.


	8. Más aclaraciones

Este es el final de la primera parte de Pulsión. Muchas gracias a todos los que han seguido esta historia. Para los que quieran continuar, ya está publicado el primer capítulo de la segunda parte: Pulsión: La chica del cabello rojo.

s/8474896/1/Pulsion_La_chica_del_cabello_rojo


End file.
